Mi amor, te odio
by Ainely-94
Summary: Bella, consigue alcanzar su mayor deseo, estudira en la Universidad de California. Pero una vez allí, las cosas no serán tan fáciles como parecía ser. Sobretodo donde la mayor importancia es el físico y el dinero de las personas.
1. Todo por un sueño

Hola! Les presento mi nuevo fic. En esta nueva historia encontraremos a una Bella muy extrovertida y a la vez guerrillera que no permitirá que le tomen el pelo en la Universidad. Donde se encontrara con un mundo totalmente opuesto a lo que ella pensaba sobre esta etapa de su vida, la universitaria. Se encontrará con gente y con grupos que siempre pensó que eran pertenecientes a películas.

Simplemente decirles que espero que os guste. Un beso.

Todo por un sueño.

Vivir en Forks jamás me ayudó a conseguir alcanzar mi sueño, aquella meta que de pequeña me había puesto y que costase lo que costase algún día llegaría a cometer.

Nunca he sido una chica normal, como el resto, a quienes les encanta ir de compras y asistir a fiestas de pijamas donde pintarse las uñas y contarse los secretos, es el plan de la noche. Más bien, siempre he sido una niña que no solía congeniar con la población femenina de mi edad. Al sentir el rechazo por parte de las chicas, sin encontrar un motivo aparente, decidí alejarme de ellas y refugiarme en aquel lugar y en aquellas personas que me aceptaban tal y como era a pesar que eso significase juntarme con los chicos del pueblo. Por suerte, tenía a mis hermanos. Ellos tienen mi misma edad, sencillamente por la cuestión que somos trillizos. Los tres somos totalmente diferentes, pero a la vez tenemos un toque en nuestras facciones y en nuestro carácter que hace evidente los lazos que existen entre nosotros. Ellos junto con mis padres son mi gran apoyo en este mundo.

Desde pequeños nuestro grupo de amistades son las mismas, des de que tengo uso de memoria tan solo he tenido amigos, de vez en cuando alguna amiga, pero en cuanto las demás niñas del pueblo le comían la cabeza con sandeces en mi contra, me volvía a quedar con los chicos. De esa forma asimilé que mi lugar era a su lado, aunque ese hecho provocase que mis pasatiempos favoritos consistiesen en juegos masculinos, como el fútbol, baloncesto e incluso cuando nos fuimos haciendo mayores, llegamos a participar en alguna carrera ilegal de motos, pero después de una grave caída de un miembro de nuestro grupito decidimos no volver a hacer semejantes locuras.

Con mis hermanos siempre he tenido total confianza y en cuanto encontré en sentido y la dirección que le quería dar a mi vida se lo expliqué. Al principio estaba asustada por sus posibles reacciones, debido a que ellos eran muy sobreprotectores conmigo y separarnos nos provocaba un inmenso dolor, sabía que mi elección y mi sueño significaba separarme de mi hogar y no sabría como ellos se lo tomarían. Pero necesitaba saber que ellos me apoyaban y me ayudarían a planear algo con tal de poder cumplirlo, porque con el sueldo de un jefe de policía y de una maestra de parvulario, nunca podría llegar a alcanzarlo. Pero lo que no me esperaba es que ellos desde un primer momento me apoyasen e incluso que la idea les agradase tanto que decidieron que mi particular sueño a partir de ese mismo momento sería el sueño de los tres. De ese modo a partir de ese día empezamos a idear mil y un planes que nos ayudasen a reunir el suficiente dinero para poder estudiar nuestra carrera universitaria en el estado de California, donde el sol suele adornar el cielo de manera casi constante, no como en este oscuro y triste pueblo que raro era el día que hacía un poquito de sol.

Uno de los muchos días que nos encontrábamos jugando a los videojuegos, a mi hermano Jacob se le ocurrió una estupenda idea.

_FLASBACK _

_-Bella, eres una tramposa! – me culpó Emmet después de haberle ganado por tres veces consecutivas – Y como castigo sufrirás una tortura – me amenazó mientras se lanzaba sobre mí y me hacía cosquillas. _

_-Emmet, por favor déjame. No puedo aguantar más – dije retorciéndome entre sus grandes y fuertes brazos, que me tenían sujeta imposibilitando cualquier tipo de escape. _

_-Ya lo tengo! – chilló Jacob soltando el mando de la consola y provocando que Emmet y yo nos asustásemos y nos cayésemos del sofá._

_-Ostras Jake, que pasa? – dijo Emmet entre risas._

_-Ya sé lo que haremos para conseguir ir a California – dijo muy animado e ilusionado mientras confirmaba las posibilidades existentes en su mente. En cuanto escuchamos esas palabras Emmet y yo nos levantamos como si nos hubiésemos sentado sobre un alfiler. _

_-Explica hermano – le animé a explicárnoslo._

_-He pensado que ya que por las notas es imposible que nos den una beca, ya que aunque saquemos buenas no conseguiremos ser los mejores, pero por la experiencia que tenemos, sé que podremos conseguir otro tipo de becas – dijo mirándonos sugestivamente mientras alzaba las cejas pícaramente. – Podemos conseguir becas deportivas – esa era una idea realmente buena y que no se me había ocurrido. – Que pensáis? – dijo después de unos minutos de silencio en los que cada uno se encontraba perdido en sus propios pensamientos. Yo simplemente me lancé a sus brazos y le llené la cara a besos._

_-Es la mejor idea del mundo – le dije después de abrazarle y besarle. En ese instante Emmet se nos unió al efusivo abrazo y acabamos los tres riendo a carcajadas en el suelo._

_FIN FLASHBACK_

Los primeros días fueron complicados. Emmet decidió que entraría en el equipo de Fútbol Europeo, mientras que Jake prefirió entrar en el equipo de Baloncesto. Los chicos fueron muy bien aceptados por los grupos e incluso después de unos meses de entrenamiento consiguieron el puesto de capitán del equipo, en sus respectivos equipos.

Desgraciadamente yo no tuve la misma suerte y no fue por intentos, ya que estuve durante seis meses presentándome a pruebas para conseguir que me admitiesen en cualquier puesto con tal de conseguir ser la mejor y que me ofreciesen la ansiada beca, pero no todo fue un camino de rosas y lirios en mi búsqueda. Todos los equipos a los que me presentaba y en los cuales ofrecían becas a sus mejores jugadores, pedían o más bien exigían que fuesen barones los integrantes del equipo. Ni siquiera se molestaban en dejarme hacerles una demostración de mis capacidades físicas.

Un día en el que mi ánimo estaba por los suelos, ya que me había presentado al último puesto de mi lista y me habían dicho la misma frase de siempre "eres buena pero necesitamos chicos", pasé por delante de un gimnasio en cuyo interior parecía que hubiese una fiesta por la alta música que se escuchaba. Decidida y curiosa me acerqué a la puerta entreabierta del lugar y pude observar ante mí un espectáculo que ni en mis mejores sueños me hubiese imaginado.

El gimnasio se encontraba habitado por un grupo de chicas despampanantes, que movían su cuerpo al ritmo de la música que sonaba en aquellos momentos, en un principio no la pude reconocer, pero más tarde me di cuenta que se trataba de Britney Spears y su alucinante canción que constantemente sonaba en la radio y en las discotecas de todos Estados Unidos, se trataba de "Till the world ends". Cuando volví a centrar mi atención a las chicas, me fijé que éntrelos majestuoso y complicados de baile se introducían y mezclaban complejos movimientos de máxima flexibilidad y todo tipo de piruetas, dotando al baile de una complicación y perfección inimaginable. Una idea se cruzó por mi mente en ese mismo instante. Recordé que un día buscando métodos para conseguir becas para la universidad de California, encontré que las mejores animadoras del país conseguirían una plaza segura en la concurrida universidad. Estaba tan sumida den mis pensamientos que no me di cuenta que todas las chicas se habían percatado de mi presencia y me observaban con un deje de curiosidad en su finas y femeninas facciones.

-Hola, deseas algo? – preguntó una chica mayor que las demás, por ese motivo intuí que sería la entrenadora del grupo.

-Hola, soy Bella – me presenté. Y en ese momento en cuanto puse un pie en el gimnasio me di cuenta que este sería mi opción para llegar a California, además que siempre bailar a sido un aspecto de la diversión juvenil que me ha encantado y fascinado. – No he podido evitar observar como bailabais, y dejadme que os diga que lo hacéis genial. Simplemente me gustaría saber si tengo alguna posibilidad de formar parte del grupo – ante mis palabras todas se miraron entre ellas – si lo deseáis os puedo hacer un pequeño baile, no creo que me salga perfecto porque va a ser improvisado, pero bueno si me dejáis lo intentaré – les supliqué, poniendo mi mejor puchero, aquel con el que mis hermanos jamás podían resistirse.

-Me gusta tu fuerza de voluntad y tu carisma, de momento tan solo nos tendrás que hacer dos demostraciones. La primera será de piruetas, ya que en todos los bailes las piruetas son un factor de máxima importancia – en eso agradecí las horas que había pasado en el suelo de pequeña intentando imitar los movimientos de mis amigos. Ahora era muy buena, por lo que en cuanto acabó de hablar empecé a hacer piruetas como la rueda, la voltereta en el aire y muchos otros movimientos que ni yo misma sabía que era capaz de realizar. En cuanto acabé la sala se llenó de aplausos. Involuntariamente me sonroje. – Bueno Bella, déjame decirte que lo que acabas de hacer ha sido alucinante en todos los años que he sido entrenadora jamás había visto tal cosa, por lo tanto tan solo me queda decirte que imites los movimientos de Nicole y si lo haces bien estas dentro del equipo – me explicó y me dio un fuerte abrazó infundiéndome fuerzas.

-Hola Bella, no te lo voy a poner muy difícil porque realmente me agradas y me gustaría que estuvieses con nosotras e incluso que fuésemos amigas – me confesó en el oído. Yo simplemente le sonreí y le guiñé un ojo dándole a entender que empezase. La música llenó la sala y lentamente empezó a moverse al compás de las suaves notas que se esparcían por la estancia. Al principio le seguí los pasos pero más tarde la música hizo sus efectos en mi cuerpo y empecé a moverme a mi antojo y por lo visto lo hacía bien porque las chicas me imitaban a mí alrededor y me daban grititos de ánimo y de bienvenida.

De ese día ya han pasado tres años y ahora con los 18 recién cumplidos y nerviosa porque dentro de poco tendría que empezar a rellenar panfletos para las universidades. Tanto Jake como Emmet habían conseguido la beca para estudiar en cualquier universidad de América con todos los gastos pagados y un alojamiento en la residencia de becados. Yo era la única que aún no sabía si lo conseguiría. En numerables ocasiones la entrenadora Sarah me había dicho que esa beca era para mí, pero definitivamente, ella no me había dicho nada. Por ese motivo nos encontrábamos muy nerviosos, el hecho por el que mis hermanos también estaban nervioso es porque me habían avisado que si yo no iba con ellos, lo tirarían todo por la borda y se quedarían conmigo. Justo cuando pensaba que ya no me quedaban uñas para morderme por el estado de agonía que me encontraba, sonó el timbre. Rápidamente la puerta fue abierta por mi Emmet quien subió corriendo y chillando a mi dormitorio.

-Bella, Jake! – gritó – han enviado una carta para Bella del centro mundial de animadoras – chillaba por el pasillo.

-Que! – salí corriendo y le quité la carta de las manos. Velozmente rompí el envoltorio y empecé a leerla, después de haberla leído no me creía lo que ponía y la volví a leer para asegurarme.

-Bella quieres hacer el favor de decirnos que pone! – chillaron mi madre y mi padre quienes venían corriendo por las escaleras.

-Lo hemos conseguido! – grité abrazando a toda mi familia.

-Wuoohh, California nos espera! – chilló Jake emocionado mientras daba saltitos como un niño pequeño y nos contagiaba a todos la risa.

A pesar de actuar como un niño pequeño cuando ve los regalos la noche de navidad mi hermano tenía razón. California nos espera.


	2. Llegamos

2. Llegamos.

El hogar en el que nos criamos y el que a partir de mañana añoraríamos, parecía una casa de locos. Todo estaba revuelto, seguramente si el vecino se asomase por la ventana y no nos viese pensaría que unos ladrones nos habían entrado a robar. Pero jamás llegaría a pensar que tal desorden había sido producido por la siempre ordenada e impecable Renee Swan, quien en estos momentos estaba incluso más nerviosa que nosotros, quienes en definitiva éramos los que nos íbamos a un lugar desconocido a estudiar y donde viviríamos durante los magníficos cinco años que dura una carrera universitaria.

-Bella deja de perderte en tus pensamientos y ven a ayudarme, enana – me chilló Emmet mientras pasaba por mi lado con una pila de cajas en sus brazos y me alborotaba el pelo con la mano que le quedaba libre.

-Nosotros matándonos a subir y bajar cosas y tú sentada en el sofá mirando a la nada- se quejó Jacob apareciendo detrás de mí y alzándome colocándome sobre su hombro como si fuese un saco de patatas.

-Jake, bájame – dije riendo e intentando separarme de su fuerte agarre que me producía miles de cosquillas. Pero el ignoró mis peticiones y se dirigió hacia nuestra gran habitación, donde desde pequeños dormíamos juntos. En cuanto traspasó la puerta, me lanzó sobre la cama y miró de una forma que juro que me hizo estremecer a Emmet, cuando estaba levantándome de la cama los dos gigantes de mis hermanos se lanzaron sobre mí provocando que volviese a caer sobre la cama y haciéndome cosquillas en mis costados. Seguimos en nuestra propia burbuja, hasta que un muy nervioso Charlie, entró por la puerta y nos miró atentamente antes de escapársele una leve sonrisita.

-Hijos, no saben cuánto echaré en falta estos momentos – nos dijo acercándose a nosotros y atrapándonos en un multitudinario abrazó. Así permanecimos hasta que Renee histérica hizo acto de presencia en la habitación.

-Haber muchachos, que pasa aquí? – dijo mirándonos alzando una ceja, mientras su pie repiqueteaba en el suelo de madera. – Ya tenéis todas las cosas listas? – preguntó, se nos quedó observando fijamente a los tres y debió ver la respuesta en nuestras caras porque de repente soltó todo el aire de sus pulmones y nos miró amenazadoramente. – No me lo peudo creer. No sé si os acordais de esta parte de la historia pero mañana a primera hora de la mañana os vais a California. Y vosotros aquí abrazados sin tener las cosas lista – cuando dejó de hablar me lancé a sus brazos y la abracé fuertemente.

-Ya lo sabemos, pero simplemente os extrañaremos – le dije escondiendo mi cabeza en su pecho. Ella se tranquilizó y me dio un beso.

-Anda venid vosotros tres aquí añadió mi madre mientras volvía a abrir sus brazos los cinco nos fundimos en un abrazo en el que nos mostramos lo mucho que nos queríamos y lo mucho que los extrañaríamos.

-Venga, que os vamos a ayudar a hacer las bolsas, que es lo que os falta? – nos preguntó Renee llorando.

-Pues a mí me falta guardar mis libros y mis CD's, el resto ya lo tengo listo. – dije mientras me dirigía al armario y sacaba las maletas donde ya estaba metida toda mi ropa. A pesar de ser una chica a la que me gustaba practicar todo tipo de deportes con mis amigos, soy muy femenina y me encanta ir vestida de una forma despampanante, el pelo siempre lo llevo arreglado y suelto a no ser que me haga alguno de mis peinados en los cuales muestro el lado más sexy de llevar el pelo recogido. Si me dijesen cual era mi filosofía de mi vida sería "disfruta ahora que eres joven y enseña ahora que puedes lo que tu cuerpo y la naturaleza te ha regalado". Para algunas puede ser el sinónimo de ser una guarra, pero yo no me considero una, sencillamente vivo la vida a mi manera.

-No me digas que te llevas todas esas maletas – dijo Emmet con una cara de susto digna de una fotografía.

-Hermanito no seas exagerado, tan solo son ocho maletas – dije haciéndome la inocente.

-Ocho? Pero si son gigantescas dos maletas mías juntas son igual de grandes que una tuya – dijo Jake escandalizado.

-Es que , vosotros sois chicos y no me entendéis. Mama, a que no es para tanto?- le pedí ayuda a mi querida madre.

-Claro que no, mi vida. Para estar siempre se necesita un gran equipo – me dijo guiñándome un ojo. – Por cierto tus cremas y maquillaje?- me recordó.

-Dios se me había olvidado totalmente, gracias mamita, no sé que haría sin ti. – le dije dándole un sonoro beso en la mejilla.

-Mejor ves metiendo tus libros y tus CD's en la mochila y yo te cojo lo otro. Que te vas a llevar? – me preguntó.

-Todo – dije provocando que mi padre me mirase reprobatoriamente.

-No crees que estas exagerando – cuestionó Charlie.

-Deja a la niña tranquila. Princesa yo te apoyo y te protejo – dijo mi madre dándome ánimo.

-Haber papa deja a la princesita tranquila y ayúdanos a meter la ropa – dijo Jake intentando cerrar la maleta, pero le resultaba imposible porque había metido toda su ropa tal cual la había sacado del armario, es decir, toda desordenada y sin doblar.

Después de dos horas ya lo teníamos todo listo y caímos exhaustos sobre las camas. Cada uno sumido en sus propios pensamientos y en cómo a partir de mañana nuestras vidas cambiarían en un lugar en el que seriamos unos completos desconocidos. Y mirando el techo y pensando en nuestro futuro nos quedamos profundamente dormidos.

Una molesta luz impactó de repente sobre mi cara dormida, produciendo que me levantase de la cama de repente, para encontrarme a mi madre, quien se encontraba subiendo las cortinas para intentar despertarnos. Pero por lo poco que pude ver no resulto un éxito ya que mis hermanos seguían dormidos como dos angelitos, abrazados a sus almohadas. Se veían tan dulces en ese momento. Pero decidí interrumpir el hermoso momento lanzándome sobre Emmet y tirándole a Jake un cojín que impactó en su cara. Los dos se despertaron de repente y asustados por lo que acababa de pasar. Después de unos minutos de quitarse de encima el cansancio me miraron y empezaron a contar en voz alta, lo que significaba que más valía que corriese ahora que me dejaban porque si no moriría. Por eso salí corriendo hacia la cocina, donde se encontraba mi padre.

-Buenos días hija, como has dormido? – me dijo dándome un sonoro beso en la mejilla.

-Muy bien, papá. Pero he de reconocer que estoy sumamente nerviosa y asustada – confesé mientras preparaba el desayuno. Justo cuando posé los cereales y la leche sobre la mesa Jake y Emmet como si hubiesen olido la comida se sentaron esperando que les preparase algo para calmar su apetito.

-No entiendo como podéis estar tan tranquilos – les dije. Ellos levantaron la cabeza del plato y me miraron con una sonrisa socarrona.

-Era nuestro sueño, porque debería estar nervioso? En todo caso estamos contentos. A que sí Jake? – explicó Emmet antes de llevarse una enorme cucharada de cereales a la boca.

-Que no estás segura? – me pregunto Jake preocupado por mí. De todos los miembros de mi familia él era el que más me protegía.

-Claro que estoy segura, pero no puedo evitar sentir este nudo en el estómago. Y si allí no me aceptan y no consigo hacer amigos?- pregunté preocupada.

-Pues estaremos los tres juntos – solucionó Emmet los problemas. Después de acabarnos los cereales corriendo nos subimos en el coche de Charlie donde ya estaban todas las maletas y nos emprendimos el viaje camino al aeropuerto.

Dos horas más tarde nos encontrábamos entre mares de lágrimas, por la despedida de nuestros padres. Cuando una chillona voz avisó que nuestro avión partía dentro de poco.

-Os quiero – les dije a mis padres abrazándolos.

-Papito, mamita. Os voy a extrañar mucho. – dijo Jake llorando como un niño pequeño.

-Papi, mami. Que será de mí sin vosotros con estos dos monstruos – dijo Emmet abrazando a Renee y Charlie, quienes se unieron a nuestro llanto.

-Venga pequeños míos es hora que marchéis – dijo mamá despidiéndose. Pesadamente subimos al avión y después de haber estado llorando tanto rato el cansancio hizo presencia en mi cuerpo, provocando que entrase en un sueño profundo.

-No puede ser, cuanto sol! – la estruendosa voz de Emmet me despertó.

-Porque chillas tanto?- pregunté aún con la voz bastante ronca.

-Mira Bells. Ya hemos llegado. Por fin estamos en California – dijo Jake levantándome de mi sillón y sentándome en sus piernas para que pudiese ver por la ventana.

-Pero si ya hemos aterrizado – me sorprendí de no haberme dado cuenta.

-Ya ves enana, parecía que estabas muerta – dijo Emmet riéndose a mi costa, pero lo único que pude hacer fue unirme a sus risas.

Cuando nos dejaron bajar del avión nos topamos con una sofocante calor y con un sol que a no ser que me pusiese mucha crema estos años estaría siempre roja como una gamba. Asombrados por el poco común sol al que estábamos acostumbrados entramos al aeropuerto a coger nuestras maletas, pero antes de llegar a la cinta donde se recogían un hombre con un cartel que ponía "Hermanos Swan" y todas nuestras maletas a su alrededor.

-Dios mío, que lujo – dijo Emmet asombrado mientras Jake silbaba, provocando que todos nos mirasen con reproche. Nosotros simplemente pudimos reír.

-Buenos días, señores Swan y señorita Swan, espero que el viaje haya sido de su agrado. Si desean ir a la universidad síganme – dijo el hombre mientras otro hombre vestido de negro le ayudaba a coger todas las maletas. Incluso mis hermanos tuvieron que coger algunas. En ese momento me sentí abochornada.

Nos dirigimos hacia un lujoso auto negro donde la publicidad sobre la universidad estaba en los laterales de este. Después de un largo viaje, debo admitir, pero muy entretenido, ya que nos dedicamos a observar todo nuestro alrededor por las ventanas. A la hora de encontrarnos en ese auto, paramos frente a una majestuosa fachada que parcia una catedral por su perfecta estructura externa.

Acabamos los tres rodeados de todas las maletas y solos en medio de la calle frente a la Universidad, cuando nos dimos cuenta el coche y los dos hombres habían desaparecido. El problema ahora era, Como subimos las cosas?


	3. Siempre quise un amigo gay

3. Siempre quise un amigo gay.

-Y ahora cómo subimos esto? – preguntó Jake mirándome con el ceño fruncido.

-No me mires así – le dije con mi mejor puchero de inocencia.

-Anda, deja tranquila a la enana y vamos a intentar subir las cosas- le convenció Emmet dándome un beso en la mejilla.

-Y como lo haremos si se puede saber? – inquirió un enfadado Jake mientras repiqueteaba el pie en el suelo insistentemente. De repente se me ocurrió una magnífica idea.

-Que os parece si voy a buscar las llaves de las habitaciones y les pido ayuda a vuestros compañeros de cuarto? - intenté calmar los nervios que se habían apoderado de mis giggantes el primer día en la universidad por mi causa.

-De acuerdo, enana. Pero rápido o se pensarán que somos tontos rodeados de tantas maletas rosas – dijo Emmet refunfuñando.

En cuanto escuché sus consentimientos salí corriendo hacia la recepción. Po suerte fue el primer edificio que alcancé a vislumbrar. Entré tan rápido a la recepción que no llegué a poder detenerme y choqué contra una chica que se encontraba en el lugar. Ella era rubia y bastante más alta que yo, aunque para ser sincera no era muy complicado superarme en altura, esa parte de los genes se la llevó Emmet.

-Lo siento, vine corriendo y no te vi – dije disculpándome mientras me levantaba del suelo. A pesar del fuerte y que llevaba unos zapatos igual de altos que los míos, no perdió el control de sus cuerpo y se mantuvo de pie.

Ella se giró con cara de incredulidad, pero en cuanto me miró a la cara me dedicó una mirada de confianza.

-No te preocupes. Mi nombre es Rosalie Hale. Encantada de conocerte. Es la primera vez que te veo por aquí por lo que supongo que eres nueva – me dijo tendiéndome la mano a modo de saludo.

-Me llamo Isabella , pero todos me llaman Bella. Es un placer conocerte. Siento haberte empujado, pero es que venía corriendo y no me ha dado tiempo a parar. – le intenté explicar.

-No te preocupes y porque motivo corrías de esa forma?- inquirió.

-Es que he venido a buscar ayuda para subir las maletas ya que he traído demasiadas y mis hermanos están histéricos porque no saben qué hacer con ellas – le expliqué gesticulando con los brazos, provocando que soltase una graciosa carcajada.

-Te entiendo perfectamente, yo también tengo un hermano que no entiende porque necesito tantas cosas, pero supongo que eso es porque son hombres – me confesó.

-Hola bonitas, queréis algo? – preguntó una señora regordeta al otro lado del mostrador, dedicándonos una sincera y dulce sonrisa.

-Sí, necesito las llaves de las habitaciones de los hermanos Swan – le pedí con mi mejor cara de angelito.

-Claro que sí linda, espera un momento que busque vuestros papeles – dijo mientras se colocaba unas extrañas gafas y remeneaba unos papeles de colores. – Aquí están, permíteme decirte que es un placer tener a personas con un expediente académico tan brillante. Pero lo más sorprendente es que estéis aquí gracias a las becas deportivas, sinceramente sois los mejores deportista que han pisado este centro – le sonreí tímidamente.

-Gracias – le contesté cogiendo las llaves y saliendo de la vergonzosa situación con Rosalie detrás de mí.

-Te puedo hacer una pregunta? – me preguntó de camino a la habitación de su hermano, que por lo que me dijo él y sus amigos me ayudarían.

-Dispara – le dije.

-Eres tú la famosa animadora que ha ganado las competiciones solitarias y en grupo mundiales durante los últimos dos años? – me preguntó con los ojos brillantes por la idea.

-Sí, pero por favor no se lo vayas contando a la gente, no me gustaría que todos aquí me conociesen por méritos pasados – le supliqué.

-No te preocupes, no se lo diré a nadie, aunque debo confesarte que aquí la gente es muy cotilla y se acabarán enterando. – me explicó. Después de esta pequeña revelación, continuamos caminando, Rose me condujo hacia una zona bastante lujosa.

-Dónde estamos? – le pregunté observando la enorme casa de cuatro plantas que se alzaba ante mí.

-Esta es la zona residencial. Aquí es donde vivimos los estudiantes que poseemos departamentos propios – me explicó dirigiéndose a unas escaleras. Después de subir dos plantas, nos paramos frente a una puerta que se encontraba medio abierta. Rosalie entró sin llamar ni avisar que nos encontrábamos allí – Buenos días hermanito, te presento a mi nueva amiga Bella. – le dijo a un chico de de mi edad o quizás un año mayor que yo. Él era alto y rubio con unos ojos sorprendentemente azules.

-Encantada Bella, mi nombre es Jasper. Eres nueva, no? No me suenas de haberte visto antes por el campus – me dijo tras darme dos besos en mis mejillas.

-Encantada Jasper, sí, soy nueva. Espero que no te moleste pero es que necesito ayuda y me preguntaba si me podrías ayudar – intente convencerlo con mi mejor carita de cachorrito.

-Claro, que necesitas? – preguntó dispuesto a ofrecerme su ayuda.

-Es que he venido con unas cuantas maletas y mis hermanos no pueden con ellas. Por eso me preguntaba si nos ayudarías a llevarlas hasta mi habitación - inquirí.

-Pequeña llévame hasta el lugar antes que me arrepienta – dijo teatralmente provocando que Rosalie y yo estallásemos en carcajadas. Tras esas palabras salimos de la zona residencial y nos dirigimos hacia la entrada donde todavía se encontraban mis hermanos rodeados de maletas y con sus semblantes de frustración e enfado.

-Ya era hora, Bella. Menos mal que dijiste que irías rápido, te descuidas y vuelves mañana con ayuda. – exclamó Jake a quien todavía le duraba el cabreo. Más tarde tendría que ingeniarme alguna cosa para que estuviese de mejor humor.

-No te preocupes hermanito, ya he llegado con refuerzos - dije acariciándole el brazo.

-Bella no me vas a presentara a esta preciosidad – me dijo Emmet agarrándome por la cintura.

-Claro. Emmet te presento a Rosalie Hale. Rosalie te presento a Emmet Swan uno de los locos de mi hermanos. – dije ganándome una mirada amenazante de mi osito Emmy.

-Bueno yo soy Jasper, por si a alguien le interesa – eso provocó que Jake empezase a reír y se acercase a él para chocar sus manos.

-Hola amigo, soy Jake, el hermano de la monstruito – dijo alborotándome el pelo.

Cuando terminaron las presentaciones, entre todos incluida Rosalie, subimos las maletas a las habitaciones. Los chicos me ayudaron a meter las maletas en el departamento que compartiría con una chica que hasta el momento no había visto. Una vez dejadas todas mis cosas en mi nuevo hogar, los chicos salieron para poder acomodar todas sus pertenencias.

-Bella, me debo ir a preparar las cosas. Espero que mañana nos veamos – se depidió dándome un abrazo y un beso en la mejilla.

-Claro Rose, ya nos veremos – le dije. Ya estaba aquí en mi nuevo hogar y por lo que me informaron en la carta de información mi compañera de apartamento no vendría hasta dentro de cuatro días, por lo que aprovecharía para acomodar mis cosas. Pero en ese momento lo que más importaba era aprovechar los momentos de soledad para acomodar mis cosas y lo mejor que todo era que podría elegir al mejor habitación para mí. Esto me estaba empezando a encantar. Después de inspeccionar el departamento decidí quedarme con la habitación que la ventana daba a los jardines del campus.

Lo que no me gustó para nada fue la decoración por lo que opté por dejar las maletas en el futuro dormitorio de mi compañera y me dirigí hacia la tienda que camino al departamento de Jasper había encontrado. Cuando llegué empecé a buscar lo que necesitaba, pero aquello era tan inmenso que no conseguí encontrar nada. Por lo que en cuanto un chico rubio pasó por mi lado que era miembro del local, le pregunté.

-Perdona sabes dónde se encuentra la pintura negra y roja? – pregunté amablemente.

-Claro, acompáñame - me dijo. – que vas a pintar el dormitorio? – me preguntó curioso. Pero en su mirada pude ver que quería entablar conversación y no sabía cómo.

-Sí, es que me gusta que mis cosas tengan mi propio estilo y no me veo viviendo en una habitación de color blanco, es demasiado tétrico. – Confesé – Y el rojo y el negro, le darán un toque perfecto a mi habitación. Por cierto sabes dónde puede haber una tienda de muebles? – pregunté.

-En el campus hay una, pero está bastante escondida si quieres un día te acompaño y así miras los muebles. Por cierto soy Mike. – se presentó – Y tú eres? – me animó con la mano a contestar. Realmente este chico me caía genial, posiblemente llegásemos a ser buenos amigos.

-Soy Isabella, pero prefiero Bella – le expliqué – soy nueva por aquí y estoy bastante perdida, tú ayuda me vendrá perfecta. – de camino al cajero seguimos conversando, hasta que una vez allí se me ocurrió una idea.

-Mike, haces algo hoy después de comer? – pregunté deseando que su respuesta fuera negativa.

-No, porque? – preguntó con una sonrisa en la cara.

-Me preguntaba si te gustaría pasarte por mi departamento esta tarde y me ayudas a pintar mi habitación, además así nos conocemos mejor. – le expliqué.

-Encantado. Qué te parece si esta tarde sobre las cuatro me paso por tu departamento y empezamos. – me dijo ilusionado. Después de darle mi número de teléfono y la dirección, me dirigí hacia él y lo abracé. – no te preocupes tú secreto conmigo está a salvo – le aseguré.

-Que secreto? – inquirió nervioso.

-Siempre quise tener un amigo gay – le susurré en el oído, advirtiéndole que conmigo no tenía porque disimular, ya que me había dado cuenta.

-Gracias Bella – me correspondió el abrazo. Tranquilamente me dirigí al departamento, donde tranquilamente me comí la ensalada que había comprado por el camino y después me puse manos a la obra. Antes que llegase Mike ya había conseguido pintar dos paredes de rojo, y tan solo me faltaban las otras dos de negro, pero justo cuando me preparaba para empezar a pintar la primera pared de negro sonó el timbre. Anunciándome que mi nuevo amigo había llegado. Corrí hacia la puerta y al abrirla un sonriente Mike se recibió. Tres horas más tarde ya habíamos conseguido dejar la habitación pintada.

-Ahora tan solo me faltan los muebles. Pero me tendré que esperar hasta mañana para que se pueda secar la pintura – dije triste por no poder acabar del todo mi habitación.

-No te preocupes morena mía. Te vendí la pintura extra rápida – me dijo sonriente. Pero por mi cara de interrogación supuso que no sabía de qué estaba hablando. – Me refiero a que dentro de una hora ya estará todo seco. – esa noticia me alegró tanto que me abalancé sobre él y le llene la cara a besitos. Él simplemente reía a carcajadas.

-Pues a que estamos esperando, vamos a comprar mis muebles – dicho esto nos dirigimos a la tienda de muebles y Mike tenía toda la razón , parecía que la hubiesen puesto en el sitio planeando que la gente no llegase jamás a encontrarla. Después de treinta minutos dando vueltas por el campus, por fin la encontramos. Una vez dentro nos perdimos entre las maravillosas opciones. Pero fiel a mis gustos opte por colores rojos, blancos y negros. A las diez de la noche llegamos a casa reventados, en cuanto entramos por la puerta nos lanzamos sobre el sofá que nos recibió gustoso. Me encontraba feliz, según el señor de la tienda mañana a primera hora los chicos con mis muebles estarían en mi puerta. Esa noticia me hacia inmensamente feliz.

-Oye Mike, porque no te quedas a dormir esta noche aquí? – le pregunté.

-Perfecto, pero donde dormiremos? – preguntó mirando a su alrededor.

-Venga, ven y ayúdame a traer los colchones al comedor, que te parece si hacemos noche de películas? – acabamos dormidos antes que acabase la primera película, realmente el trabajo nos había dejado exhaustos. De momento todo había salido a la perfección, había conocido a gente maravillosa, y entre ellos se encontraba el que sin duda era mi mejor amigo, Mike. Pero lo más interesante es que des de pequeña quise tener un amigo gay y lo busqué, y justamente ahora que no lo buscaba lo encontraba. Porque aunque parezca extraño es verdad, siempre quise un amigo gay.


	4. Primer encuentro

4. Primer encuentro.

Los últimos tres días habían sido una completa locura. Por las mañanas iba con Rose y Mike a la piscina, de compras o simplemente a dar un paseo los tres juntos. Por las tardes todo era totalmente diferente. Las tardes eran el momento que aprovechaba para estar con mis hermanos, tal y como siempre habíamos estado, jugando a cualquier tipo de cosa o haciendo mil y una locuras. El que no parecía el mismo era Emmet, des de que le presenté a Rose está como hipnotizado, y cada vez que le preguntaba que le sucedía me contestaba que una diosa lo había embrujado. Este chico no tiene solución, aunque en cierta parte me alegraba que la chica en la que se había fijado mi querido hermano fuese mi amiga.

Estos días mis dos amigos los habían aprovechado para explicarme el funcionamiento del campus y de la universidad, incluyendo a las personas que debía conocer porque eran maravillosas y también de las personas con las que debería mantener las distancias, por mi propio bien. Pero lo peor fue que al día siguiente de avisarme lo que ellos más temían sucedió.

_FLASHBACK_

_Estaba en la zona de las animadoras, bailando tranquilamente, para evitar perder la práctica y la flexibilidad. Aunque no formase parte del equipo de animadoras y aún no fuesen las inscripciones ellas en cuanto me vieron bailar me dejaron hacer uso de sus instalaciones._

_Como decía me encontraba en mi propio mundo cuando unos aplausos me sacaron de mi burbuja._

_-Esa morena! – chillaba Rose desde las gradas – Anda cámbiate y vámonos a pasar la tarde a la ciudad – me propuso, encantada por la idea, me dirigí hacia los vestuarios y rápidamente me desprendí del chándal, y me puse unos pantaloncitos negros, que tapaban lo necesario, junto con unas sandalias de tacón y una camiseta color blanca que se adhería a mi cuerpo como si se tratase de una segunda piel. Después de darme el visto bueno frente al espejo salí corriendo y me dirigí hacia dónde se encontraba Rose, pero mi sorpresa fue al encontrarme allí a Mike con ella._

_-Princesa! – chilló mientras se acercaba a mí y me abrazaba como si no me hubiese visto en semas en vez de habernos visto ayer. – Que te parece si vamos a alegrarnos la vista un poquito. Ha salido una nueva película en el cine, no sé si será buena, pero lo que te puedo asegurar es que el protagonista está muy bueno. – me aseguró._

_-Pues entonces a que estamos esperando, vamos a disfrutar una tarde de chicos guapos – chillé provocando que más de una persona se girase a mirarme con cara extrañada. Pero nosotros tres nos encontrábamos riéndonos absortos de la realidad que nos rodeaba._

_-Pero como llegaremos? Que yo sepa ninguno de nosotros tiene coche – dije confusa._

_-Eso era hasta esta mañana, pero a que no sabes que me han regalado mis padres como regalo de inicio de curso? - simplemente negué con la cabeza, por lo que me ha explicado el año pasado le regalaron una moto, pero a ella le daba miedo y se la regaló a su hermano sin que se enterasen sus padres. – Me han regalado este cochazo – dijo señalando un impresionante coche rojo, pero lo que más me impactó era que al mirarlo detenidamente me di cuenta que era un BMW descapotable._

_-No puede ser, esta preciosidad es tuya? – Asintió – me lo dejarás, esto debe de correr muchísimo – dije de los nervios por lo que tenía ante mí._

_-Claro que sí amiga, nos tienes que enseñar cómo se conduce de esa manera tan sorprendente que nos explican tus hermanos – dijo emocionada._

_-Bueno chicas, porque no dejamos la conversación para otro momento y nos vamos? – nos metió prisa Mike, a quien por lo visto el tráiler de la película lo había dejado ansioso. Entre risas y canciones nos dirigimos al centro de California. Una vez fuera del coche fuimos arrastradas pero Mike hasta la entrada del cine. Jamás me había sentido tan contenta de que alguien me arrastrase, porque eso significaba que no tendría que soportar ir de compras. _

_-Pero porque tanta prisa Mike, déjanos mirar las tiendas, además he visto un bolso perfecto para ti Bella – nos intentó convencer Rose, pero cuando le iba a contesta una chillona voz se me adelantó._

_-Pero mira a quien tenemos aquí, si es Rosalita – dijo una chica que parecía ser un intento de Barbie, acompañada de un impresionante chico de ojos verdes, al cual tenía agarrado de la mano. _

_-Me llamo Rosalie – dijo mi amiga entre dientes. – Que es lo que quieres Tanya, porque si has venido a molestar te agradecería que te marchases. – contestó muy cabreada_

_-Pero quien te crees que eres, para hablarme de esa forma? – chilló la Barbie. – por lo visto te sentó muy mal que no te admitiese en mi grupo de amistades, pero cómo comprenderás no puedo permitir tener amigas de tan bajo nivel cómo tú – le criticó la muy odiosa, que por lo visto se creía la reina del lugar. – Edward te has fijado con quien se junta ahora la rubita – dijo dirigiéndose al adonis que tenía a su lado mientras miraba a Mike._

_-Pero si es el chico más masculino de todo el campus – dijo Edward mientras le daba un golpecito en el brazo a Mike – Me alegro que hayas encontrado una amiguita con la que jugar, pero por lo que sé de ti te gustan más los amiguitos, no? – empezó el chico a burlarse de mi amigo. Aunque fuese uno de los chicos más impresionantes que había visto jamás su comportamiento lo hacía resultar despreciable._

_-Hola encantada, mi nombre es Tanya. Permíteme decirte que me encanta tú estilo- dijo la Barbie, mientras me tendía la mano para saludarme pero le deje la mano en el aire porque jamás me relacionaría con gente tan mala._

_-Hola mi nombre es Bella – contesté simplemente. Tanya me miró con decepción en los ojos, pero sonrió intentando disimular la molestia que le había producido mi rechazo._

_-Un nombre muy adecuado para una dama como tú- dijo Edward besándome en la mano mientras me miraba intensamente a los ojos con sus fabulosos orbes verdes, pero tuve que recobrar la compostura al acordarme de las burlas que habían dirigido hacia mis amigos._

_-Lamento no poder decir lo mismo de vosotros – dije dejándolos estáticos en sus sitios – no se conque derecho os creéis para hablarle de esa forma a mis amigos. Seguramente ellos no tendrán el mismo dinero que vosotros, pero permitidme que os diga que en cuanto a personas os dan mil vueltas cada uno de ellos. – dicho eso me giré y cogí las manos de mis amigos adentrándonos en el cine. Una vez dentro, buscamos nuestros puestos y nos acomodamos, dejándome a mi entre medio de ellos. Sus caras mostraban una tristeza absoluta, por lo que les abracé y les susurré en el oído._

_-No os preocupéis por tonterías como esas, por ellos no vale la pena que nuestros planes para esta tarde se estropeen. Además vamos a demostrarles lo bien que nos lo podemos pasar nosotros tres solitos – dije mientras señalaba a la entrada de la sala del cine pro dónde entraban los dos individuos con los que nos habíamos topado antes. Ellos curiosamente se sentaron en la filera de delante nuestro pero unos puestos más hacia la derecha._

_-Oye esto es muy incómodo, porque no nos ponemos como cuando vemos pelis en casa? – inquirí._

_-Sí, primero tenemos que quitar esto. Pero no puedo, Mike ayúdanos – le suplicó Rose quien estiraba del reposabrazos para quitarlo._

_-No seas bruta Rose lo vas a romper. Se hace así – dijo Mike levantando el reposabrazos y quitándolo de nuestros lugares, hizo lo mismo con el suyo por lo que nos quedamos los tres apoyados entre nosotros. La película empezó unos minutos más tarde provocando que dejásemos de bromear entre nosotros. Durante toda la película pude sentir la insistente y penetrante mirada de Edward sobre mí, quien desde la distancia me observaba. Cuando la película termino simplemente dijimos._

_-Wuauh! Me parece que me he vuelto fan de dios Thor! – chillé como una loca cunado las luces del cine se encendieron de nuevo. _

_-Lo mismo digo, me he quedado sin palabras – dijo Rose todavía mirando la pantalla._

_-Chicas tengo un problemilla – dijo Mike tapándose el notable bulto que sobresalía de sus pantalones. Nosotras empezamos a carcajearnos._

_FIN FLASHBACK_

Esa fue una de las mejores tardes que he vivido desde que estoy en California, a pesar del encontronazo que tuvimos con esos dos personajes, todo fue perfecto. Hoy llegaba mi compañera de piso, por lo que me habían explicado ya habría llegado, por lo que me encaminé hacia mi departamento. Cuando llegué me encontré la puerta totalmente abierta y unas cuantas maletas en el comedor, que no eran ni una cuarta parte de todas las que yo había traído.

-Hola? – pregunté, pero un sonoro golpe me dio la bienvenida.

-Hola, debes ser mi compañera de piso Bella. – yo asentí –Yo soy Ángela, espero que seamos buenas amigas –

-Claro que seremos buenas amigas, necesitas ayuda? – le pregunté ya que intentaba arrastra una maleta que por lo visto pesaba demasiado. Cuando iba a ayudarla una voz desde el comedor me llamó.

-Bella estas aquí? – se trataba de Jasper.

-Estoy en la habitación –chillé, unos segundos más tarde Jasper atravesó la puerta y al verme vino a mí y me dio un besito en la mejilla, cómo hacía siempre que nos veíamos.

-Hola Jaz, mira te presento a Ángela, mi compañera de piso. Ángela te presento a Jasper, uno de mis amigos. Por cierto, nos ayudas a subir las maletas a la cama? – le rogué. El accedió encantado.

-Pues señoritas, ahora que ya he cumplido mi tarea, venía a invitaros a una fiesta que se realiza esta noche en la zona de los chicos. – nos invitó caballerosamente.

-Claro a qué hora? –pregunté animada.

-A las 12 en mi piso, de allí nos iremos a la fiesta – dijo mientras salía por la puerta y nos lanzaba un beso.

-Esta noche fiesta! – chillé tirándome a la cama.

-No estoy segura de ir, Bella , no conozco a nadie, además las clases empiezan pasado mañana y debemos estar despejadas. Por cierto que vas a estudiar? – me preguntó.

-Medicina, y tu? – pregunté

-Educación infantil – contestó sonriente. – Espero que no te ofendas con lo que te voy a decir, pero jamás me hubiese imaginado que fueses a estudiar tal carrera – dijo sorprendida.

-No te preocupes, no eres la primera que me lo dice. Aunque esté un poco loca y me guste la fiesta, la medicina y saber que podré salvar vidas es mi segundo sueño en la vida – confesé, a pesar de conocerla de apenas una hora, a su lado me encontraba tranquila y confiada.

-Hablando de fiestas, no voy a ir a esa fiesta que decía tú amigo – negué con la cabeza.

-Vas a venir conmigo y las dos juntas vamos a arrasar en este sitio de pijos, que se creen los reyes del mundo. Pero te necesito amiga, además así aprovecho y te presento a mis amigos, mis hermanos y te enseño a quien no te debes acercar a no ser que quieras que te contaminen – le expliqué provocando que soltase una carcajada. – Tienes algo para ponerte esta noche? – pregunté, ella asintió, por lo que me dirigí a la puerta. – Pues a ponernos preciosas que esta noche vamos a arrasar. – dije chillando por el pasillo camino a mi dormitorio.

Después de buscar y remenear todo el armario, decidí ponerme un vestido azul eléctrico que hacía que mi piel se viese fabulosa. Por no decir de lo corto que era. Tal y como le había dicho a Ángela, esta noche iba a demostrarles a estos nichos pijos que no hace falta tener mucho dinero para ser mejores que ellos en todos los aspectos y sentidos de la palabra. Antes de vestirme, necesitaba un relajante baño para quitar la tensión que se había acumulado en mi cuerpo, engarrotando mis músculos.

Una hora más tarde salía del baño envuelta en una blanca toalla, pero por lo visto me había adelantado a Ángela, porque ella se encontraba sentada en el suelo frente a la puerta esperando a que la dejase entrar, en ese momento me sentí culpable.

-Lo siento Ángela, es que llevo tantos días sin compartir baño que ya no me acordaba – me disculpé.

-No te preocupes, es normal – dijo entrando en el caluroso baño.

Una vez en mi habitación, me desprendí de la toalla y me puse el precioso vestido acompañado por unos impresionantes zapatos de tacón vertiginosos. En ese instante miré el reloj de encima de la estantería y me di cuenta que eran las diez y media y aún no me había maquillado ni peinado. Por lo que corrí hacia el espejo y empecé a peinarme el pelo. Una hora más tarde conseguí crear en mi pelo ondas, pero no las que siempre poseía sino que ahora eran como grandes tirabuzones, dándome un aspecto sexy y dulce a la vez. Como no tenía mucho tiempo para maquillarme, me puse un poco de color en las mejillas, y me pinte los ojos, utilizando sombra color azul y mascara de pestañas, provocando que mis normalmente largas pestañas se viesen aún más marcadas, produciendo que mis ojos resaltasen. Estaba mirando el resultado en el espejo cuando unos golpecitos en la puerta me hicieron apartar la mirada. Allí se encontraba Rose, estaba bonita, pero aún le faltaba un toque para verse como una princesa.

-Dios Bella, estas espectacular. Seguro que el tonto de Cullen hoy si que no apartará la mirada de ti. – comentó girando a mi alrededor observando mi resultado.

-Oh no me digas eso, sabes que me pone de los nervios que me miren fijamente – hice un leve quejido de frustración. – Señorita, siéntate un momento en mi milagrosa silla, la guié hasta la mesa de mi escritorio.

-Bella, no hay tiempo – se quejó.

-Tan solo un momentito de nada – le supliqué. Su ropa estaba bien, llevaba un vestido por la rodilla color rojo, a pesar que no era muy corto era muy escotado y ceñido. Lo único que tuve que hacer para dejarla perfecta fue marcarle los ojos azules con lápiz de ojo negro para que se le viesen impresionantes y colocarle sombra de ojos color rojo. Ahora si que se podía decir que estaba perfecta. Entonces me acordé de una persona.

-Ángela! – chillé a todo pulmón. Ella apareció por la puerta asustada. Ángela había optado por una mini falda negra, una camiseta blanca y unos zapatos de tacón bajo negros. A pesar de ir muy simple iba muy bonita. Pero había cometido el error de recogerse el pelo en una coleta alta. Por lo que la senté en la silla y le deshice la coleta. Después de cinco minutos de rápido trabajo acabé, haciendo que su liso pelo adoptase un estilo más rebelde y ondulado.

Las dos se me lanzaron encima y nos fundimos en un gran abrazo.

-Gracias Bella – decían las dos después de haber visto los resultados.

-Por cierto Ángela te presento a mi mejor amiga Rose. Rose te presento a mi amiga y compañera de piso Ángela – tras esas presentaciones nos fuimos corriendo hacia el piso de Jasper, dónde nos esperaba muy nervioso, porque le habíamos hecho esperar más de media hora.


	5. Noche de fiesta

5. Noche de fiesta.

En cuanto nos encontramos con un nervioso e histérico Jasper en el pasillo, simplemente me acerqué a él y le di un gran abrazo.

-No te enfades amigo. Ha sido por mi culpa, me he entretenido. Pero debes reconocer que ha valido la espera, no? – le pregunté mientras las tres dábamos una vuelta sobre nuestros talones. – que te parece el resultado? – inquirí.

-Pues me parece que esta noche deberé apartar a más de un baboso de vuestro alrededor – dijo mientras nos mostraba sus puños, lo que provocó que estallásemos en carcajadas. – Bueno señoritas, que le parece si nos vamos a la super fiesta? – nos preguntó mientras se dirigía fuera del edificio y nosotras lo seguíamos.

-Hermanito, donde es la fiesta? – le preguntó Rose a Jasper cautelosa. Desde que le habíamos dicho que iríamos a una fiesta se mostraba alegre, pero a la vez cautelosa y eso era extraño, algo rondaba por la cabeza de Rose que no la dejaba tranquila.

-Pues tengo el honor de decirles que asistiremos a una de las fiestas organizadas por el mayor organizador de fiestas del campus. – me quedé igual que antes, ya que no tenía ni idea de quién era el super organizador de fiestas. Pero por lo visto Rose si sabía quién era y por el jadeo que se le escapo supuse que no le gustó la respuesta de Jasper.

-Sabéis que no tengo ni pizca de idea de quien se trata? – cuestioné, Jasper me miro interrogante.

-Me estas diciendo en serio que no sabes a quien me estoy refiriendo? – cuestionó, asentí con la cabeza ganándome una carcajada por su parte – Pues jovencita, le informo que estoy hablando de uno de los chicos más influyentes y populares del campus.

-Me parece que se te olvida decir que uno de los más despreciables y malvados del campus, lo corrigió Rose, quien parecía que en cualquier momento fuese a explotar de rabia. – Chicos, me parece que me voy a ir a casa, no tengo ganas que Edward y su grupillo, me amarguen la noche y se diviertan a mi costa.- dijo Rose girándose y dirigiéndose hacia su departamento. Corrí hacia ella y la giré para que volviese al lado de Ángela, quien nos miraba con cara de no entender nada de lo que sucedía a su alrededor.

-Sé que para ti es difícil enfrentarlos, pero porque no les demostramos que no dejaremos que nos pisoteen ni nos humillen, además no podemos desaprovechar lo bonitas y sexys que nos vemos esta noche. Demuéstrales que no pueden contigo – le animé.

-Bella tiene razón Rose, demuéstrale a ese grupillo de pijas sin cerebro lo que tú vales – le animó Jasper, quien se encontraba deseoso por llegar a la fiesta. – Porque no vamos tirando es que vamos a llegar de los últimos. – dijo molesto.

-Jasper, no has escuchado nunca el dicho que lo mejor se hace esperar – le dije haciendo que todos nos encaminásemos a la famosa fiesta entre risas. Jasper, nos guió a un edificio impresionante, seguramente el alquiler de un mes en este edificio sería lo que costaría un año en mí edificio, aunque realmente yo no tenía ningún problema, ya que al ser becada no tenía que asumir ningún tipo de gasto. Seguía sumida en mis pensamientos, hasta que un empujón me sacó de mi burbuja. Me giré para encarar a quien me hubiese dado el golpe, pero me sorprendí al girarme y darme cuenta que nos encontrábamos en la cola para supuestamente entrar a la fiesta.

-Como que hay tanta gente? – pregunté a mi amigo.

-Porque es la fiesta para inaugurar el curso. En dos años, esta es la primera vez que nos invitan a cualquier tipo de fiesta organizada en esta zona, y déjame decirte que son muchas las que organizan por aquí – dijo mirando hacia todos lados.

-Y porque este año habéis venido, y antes no? – inquirí, la curiosidad me carcomía.

-Gracias a ti – dijo dejándome sorprendida – nosotros estamos aquí porque somos tus amigos y por lo visto Edward desea que estés esta noche aquí – esas palabras acabaron de dejarme sorprendida.

-Pero si sólo lo conozco del día del cine! – exclamé sorprendida.

-No sé, tú sabrás de que os conocéis- se carcajeó Jasper, mientras lográbamos entrar al lugar. Al principio estaba temerosa de ir demasiado elegante, pero al pasar mi vista por el lugar, me fijé que las chicas iban igual de arregladas o incluso más. El lugar era sorprendente, quedaba claro que el departamento era enorme, pero lo más curioso es que tan solo en alcohol, los que habían hecho la fiesta se habían gastado un dineral, porque había toda clase de botellas, en una gran mesa. Pero mis ojos directamente se fueron hacia una dirección, la pista de baile. Era impresionante, en esa zona del lugar la luz era tenue aunque habían unos focos que iluminaban la estancia de tal manera que parecía una auténtica discoteca. Definitivamente esta noche prometía. Seguía ensimismada observando el lugar, cuando un par de ojos verdes me despistaron. Se trataba de Edward, quien me observaba mientras bajaba por las escaleras, involuntariamente le regalé una sonrisa, él me dedicó una sonrisa torcida, ese gesto me dejo tan sofocada que no me di cuenta hasta que lo tuve relativamente cerca que se dirigía hacia mi posición. Pero justo cuando estaba prácticamente delante de mí, una rubia, a la que reconocí como Tanya, lo agarró por el brazo y le plantó un beso en los labios. Eso bastó para darme cuenta, que él ya estaba con alguien y que no debía meterme entre ellos. Pero lo que más me sorprendió fue el agujero que se abrió en mi pecho y el dolor que sentí al ver tal imagen ante mis ojos, no entendía como un chico al que prácticamente no conocía, podía provocar esas sensaciones en mí. Pero unas manos que me taparon la visión me sacaron de mis cavilaciones.

-Quién soy? – preguntó una dulce voz. A la que reconocí inmediatamente.

-A ver, déjame pensar… Mike! – chillé la última parte, mientras me giraba y le daba un fuerte abrazo.

-Princesa, esta noche estas preciosa – me dijo dándome una vuelta, para poder observarme desde todos los ángulos.

-Me estás diciendo que los otros días no estoy preciosa? – pregunté simulando indignarme por su comentario, pero simplemente quería hacerlo rabiar, me encantaba el puchero que ponía, el cual estaba apareciendo en este justo momento.

-No princesita, tú sabes que no me refiero a eso – dijo desesperado, para calmar sus nervios lo abracé. – Estoy nervioso mi niña – me confesó en el oído para que nadie más lo escuchase.

-No te preocupes, no voy a dejar que nadie nos amargue a ninguno de nosotros la noche. Por cierto sabes donde están mis hermanos? – le pregunté buscándolos con la mirada.

-Me parece que Emmet había ido a beber algo y Jake, desde que ha llegado no se ha separado del lado de los chicos.- explicó mirando hacia una parte del lugar donde se encontraba Jake rodeado de unos chicos entre los cuales distinguí a Edward, quien conversaba amenamente con mi hermano. Por la apariencia de los chicos serían del equipo de baloncesto o futbol. – Bella, Jake es muy buena persona, pero es demasiado influenciable y no me gustaría que se volviese uno de ellos, en cuanto los ha visto sin decirnos ni una palabra se ha ido a allí y aún no ha vuelto. Creo que Emmet está molesto con él. – me explicó Mike preocupado.

-No te preocupes, Jake sabe defenderse solito si le pasa algo, además estaré yo siempre a su lado para intentar que no cambie. Voy a hablar con Emmet para ver qué le pasa – me despedí de Mike dándole un sonoro beso en su sonrosada mejilla.

Lo primero que hice en cuanto me separé de Mike fue buscar a Emmet y lo encontré al lado de la mesa de bebidas, con un vaso que seguramente contendría algún tipo de alcohol. Por su cara me di cuenta que Mike tenía razón, Emmet estaba molesto y eso no era para nada bueno, porque un Emmet molesto es sinónimo a una bomba de relojería si no lo tranquilizas.

Me acerqué por detrás suyo para que no me viese y en cuanto lo tuve a menos de un metro de mí, le quité el vaso de las manos y bebí de un trago lo poco que le quedaba. Un dulce sabor se extendió por mi garganta, se trataba de 43 con coca-cola. Él se giró enfadado y preparado para pelearse pero en cuanto me vio su mirada se dulcificó.

-Que te pasa grandullón – inquirí acariciándole la mejilla.

-Parece que Jake ya no quiere estar con nosotros. Desde que hace dos días que conoció a esos chicos se la pasa con ellos, a mí ya no me hace ni caso. Es como si para él no existiese.- me confesó mientras escondía su cara en mi cuello.

-No te preocupes ya verás cómo tan solo ha sido un mal entendido – intenté restarle importancia al asunto, pero realmente yo también estaba asustada. Emmet y Jake eran inseparables y a si ahora él lo intenta hacer a un lado significa que las cosas están cambiando demasiado. Pero entonces un hecho rondó por mi cabeza.

-Pero si ayer jugamos los tres a baloncesto – le dije.

-Ya, dice que no te quiere hacer sufrir, que eres su pequeña princesa y que cuando tú estés delante será como siempre. – dijo

-Pero ha tenido que pasar algo entre ustedes para que te diga eso –

-Simplemente le dije que no me gustaban los chicos con los que se juntaba, desde ese día está de ese plan – dijo con el semblante triste – en teoría California era para estar más juntos que nunca, pero por lo visto las ideas se torcieron. Prométeme que siempre estarás conmigo – eso me partió el alma.

-Te lo prometo, estaré siempre a tu lado. Pero será mejor que dejemos este tema y porque no te lanzas a cierta chica que desde que te conoció no para de suspirar? – le animé, por lo visto lo conseguí porque en cuanto nombre a mi amiga la busco con la mirada y al encontrarla una sonrisa sincera se escapó de sus labios.

-Gracias hermanita, no sé que haría sin ti – me volvió a abrazar, pero en ese instante la voz de mis amigos nos sacó de nuestro momento melancólico. Cuando nos separamos me fije que todos mis amigos se encontraban a nuestro alrededor: Mike, Rose, Jasper, Ángela.

-Bueno ahora que ya estamos todos que os parece si animamos un poco la fiesta? – inquirió Jasper, a quien le brillaban los ojos de la emoción. Entre risas y bromas nos dirigimos hacia la mesa de bebidas y cada uno se sirvió según su gusto, pero el problema llegó cuando Ángela intentó tomarse tan solo un zumo.

-Pero cómo te vas a beber un zumo en una fiesta! – exclamó Emmet sorprendido – tú tienes que hacer cómo mi hermanita, pensar en el ahora y no en el mañana. Mira ella, se pone hasta el culo de alcohol, pero la tía se lo pasa bomba – dijo Emmet señalándome y provocándome

-Oye a mi dejadme tranquila – le avisé mientras me llevaba a la boca mi bebida.

-Ves, mírala ella tan pancha como bebe – ese comentario hizo que de la risa escupiese mi bebida, mojando al chico que servía las bebidas.

-Lo siento mucho – dije mientras intentaba secarlo.

-No te preocupes, no pasa nada ha sido sin querer – dijo el chico – aunque te perdonaré más rápido sí me presentas a tú a miga, la morena, es preciosa, tan solo con verla me he quedado maravillado. – dijo observándola con una sonrisilla en al cara.

-De acuerdo, ahora te la presento. Por cierto me llamo Bella. – le dije extendiéndole la mano para saludarlo.

-Mi nombre es Ben. Encantado de conocerte Bella – dijo amablemente mientras me correspondía el apretón de manos.

-Bueno galán ahora aviso a tú princesita – dije dirigeindome a mis amigos.

-Que Bella, ya estás ligando?- preguntó Jasper mientras alzaba las dos cejas sugestivamente.

-Yo no, pero Ángela a triunfado – dije cogiéndola de la mano y acercándola donde se encontraba Ben. – Ben, te presento a mi amiga Ángela. Ángela te presento a mi reciente amigo Ben – hice las presentaciones.

-Hola, encantada de conocerte – dijo Ángela acercándose a Ben y dándole un besito en la mejilla.

-Lo mismo digo, es un placer conocer a una niña tan preciosa – dijo acariciándole la mejilla amorosamente. En ese momento me di cuenta que sobraba por lo que disimuladamente me separé de ellos y les deje solos para que conversasen tranquilamente.

-Que hermanita haciendo de celestina? – inquirió Emmet soltando una gran risotada.

-Pues eso parece aunque por lo que parece también tendré que hacer de celestina con otra pareja que no se decide- dije mirándolo a mi hermano y a Rose, los dos en el mismo instante que comprendieron mis palabras se sonrojaron furiosamente, provocando que Jasper y yo nos riésemos a carcajadas.

-Bueno, más bailar y menos reír – dijo Emmet avergonzado, mientras me empujaba a la pista de baile. Una vez allí me puse a bailar sensualmente y seguí el sonido de la música con mis caderas. El hecho de ser una de las mejores animadoras del mundo me hacia ser una muy buena bailarina en la pista de baile, sacando mi lado sensual. La noche pasó entre risas y bailes con mis amigos. Rose y Emmet en algún momento de la noche se fueron los dos juntos y Jasper estaba bastante entretenido besando a una chica de cabello negro y cortito a la cual sacaba tres cabezas. En la fiesta ya quedábamos poca gente en la pista de baile, estaba por marcharme cuando una aterciopelada voz me susurró al oído.

-No me digas que ya te vas, ahora que por fin puedo hablar y pasar el tiempo contigo tranquilamente – susurró. Asustada por quien sería el dueño de esa preciosa voz me giré topándome con unos ojos verdes que me observaban de muy cerca. Tan cerca que podía sentir su fresco alentó entre mis labios que se encontraban entreabiertos.

-Hola Edward – le dije

-Hola Bella, permíteme conocerte y ser tu amigo. Sé que la forma en la que nos conocimos no fue la mejor pero déjame conocerte, llegar a ser tu amigo – dijo intentando ocultar una pícara sonrisa. La gente me decía que no debería acercarme a él pero mi madre de pequeña me enseño a no juzgar a las personas sin conocerlas antes, por lo que extendí mí mano.

-Hola, encantada mi nombre es Bella – dije volviendo a hacer las presentaciones como si no nos conociéramos aquella tarde en el cine.

-Mi nombre es Edward, en cantado de conocerte. Permíteme decirte que el nombre no te hace justicia. Más que bella eres preciosa – dijo provocando que me sonrojase por primera vez en la noche.

Hola chicas espero que les gustase el capítulo. Un beso enorme para Robmy y perl rose swan.


	6. Conversaciones

6. Conversaciones.

Después de presentarnos cómo si fuese la primera vez que nos veíamos, nos dirigimos hacia la terraza donde la luna brillaba en su totalidad.

-Explícame cosas sobre ti – me pidió, cuando nos sentamos en un pequeño muro que poseía la enorme terraza.

-Que es lo que quieres saber? – pregunté sin saber qué es lo que debería explicarle, aunque intentase empezar desde cero con él debía de acordarme de lo mal que trato a Mike y de las advertencias de Rose acerca de intentar evitar el contacto con Edward y Tanya. En ese momento recordé a la rubia, por lo que me confundí más de lo que ya estaba. Pero él no estaba saliendo con ella? Entonces que hacía aquí conmigo?

-Todo sobre ti me interesa. No te quiero incomodar, si hay cosas que no me quieres explicar, lo comprendo, hace poco que nos conocemos – dijo intentando parecer inocente.

-Pues empezaré por explicarte lo más fácil. Mi nombre es Isabella Marie Swan y tengo dos hermanos de mi misma edad. Los tres somos trillizos, y a la vez los mejores amigos. Siempre nos hemos tenido los unos a los otros, tanto en los buenos como en los malos momentos. Vengo de una familia humilde de un pueblo de Washington, llamado Forks, allí siempre está lloviendo, por lo que mi sueño siempre ha sido estudiar mi mayor pasión en California. Pero mi sueño era difícil de cumplir ya que en casa éramos cinco y con el sueldo de un policía y una profesora de infantil no llegaba para pagar una universidad tan cara cómo esta. – el me miraba sorprendido – en cuanto mis hermanos se enteraron de cuál era mi sueño, decidieron que ellos me acompañarían y que esta aventura la realizaríamos los tres juntos – en ese momento solté un suspiro, ya que las cosas estaban resultando ser distintas a como lo habíamos pensado. Edward se dio cuenta y me miró interrogante, pero seguí hablando - Cómo el dinero no estaba de nuestro lado, descubrimos que podíamos acceder a través de becas a la universidad, eso nos facilitó muchas cosas ya que las becas deportivas son muy valiosas en este centro, por lo tanto los tres nos pusimos a trabajar duro, en su deporte favorito. Al ser una chica tuve muchas dificultades, pero al final encontré mi lugar, las animadoras. A través de este deporte, que se convirtió en mi hobbie, conseguí la beca, pero llegar a conseguirla me costó muchas horas de entrenamiento y numerosas competiciones las cuales sin sonar ególatra he ganado todas. Al final nos venimos a California. Comparto piso con una chica llamada Ángela, que es un verdadero amor, pero mis mejores amigos en esta universidad son Rosalie Hale y Mike Newton, aunque también tengo más amigos como Jasper Hale, Ben Cheney, a quien he conocido esta noche y mis hermanos. Y esta es mi vida. – dije dando por finalizado mi monólogo – espero no haberte aburrido –

-No te preocupes, ha sido muy entretenido, además ya te había dicho que quería saberlo todo sobre ti. Me resulta fascinante la fuerza y decisión que tienes. Por tu forma de vestir jamás pensé que fueses una becada. – confesó – pero tengo unas preguntas – me dijo.

-Claro, dispara – dije haciendo con mis manos como si disparase una pistola, por lo que el simplemente sonrió, mostrándome una perfecta sonrisa torcida que me hizo desfallecer por unos segundos, después de los cuales recuperé la compostura, intentando evitar que él se diese cuenta de lo que una simple sonrisa suya podía producir en mí.

-Qué carrera es la que quieres estudiar? –

-Medicina- contesté orgullosa por mi elección. – Mi sueño es algún día llegar a ser una buena pediatra. –

-Me estás diciendo en serio que vas a estudiar medicina? – asentí contrariada-perdona por la indiscreción, pero es que eres totalmente diferente a lo que la gente piensa sobre ti. Pensábamos que eras la típica niña bonita que estudia diseño de modas, porque su papi le ha pagado la carrera. Pero por lo visto estábamos totalmente equivocados. Eres mucho más perfecta de lo que pensaba – lo último lo dijo para sí mismo, pero alcancé a oírlo. En esos momentos mi cabeza decía que me alejase de él pero mi corazón me suplicaba quedarme y conocerlo. –Me parece que seremos compañeros de carrera, aunque yo esté en segundo y tú en primero- comentó.

-Déjame decirte, que tampoco pareces ser el típico chico que estudia medicina. – dije provocando que los dos soltásemos una sonora carcajada. – Alguna otra pregunta? –

-Puede ser que uno de tus hermanos sea Jacob Swan? – preguntó.

-Si, el es uno de mis hermanos. Por lo que he visto antes en la fiesta tú y tus amigos lo conocéis. Te puedo pedir un favor? – le pedí – No le hagáis daño – le rogué.

-No te preocupes él es amigo nuestro y a nuestros amigos no los dañamos – me aseguró.

-Bueno, me parece que es tu turno de explicarme cosas sobre ti – le dije dándole un golpecito en su duro pecho con el dedo cuando dije la última parte de la frase.

-Vale. Pues mi nombre es Edward Anthony Cullen. Nací en Chicago pero a los diez años mis padres, mi hermana pequeña y yo nos mudamos a California. Al principio me resultó muy difícil acostumbrarme al estilo de vida del lugar, pero acabé acostumbrándome. A quien no le resultó duro el cambió fue a mi hermana Alice, quién es un año menor que yo. Ella es una fanática de la moda y de las compras, como supondrás ella estudia diseño de moda. Mis padres son las personas a quienes más idealizo en mi vida. Yo no tuve el mismo problema para acceder a la universidad como tú. Ya que vengo de una familia adinerada. Mi padre es un famoso cirujano y mi madre decoradora de interiores. En casa y con la familia soy completamente distinto a cómo soy aquí, podría decir que con mi familia soy tal cual m estoy me estoy mostrando ante ti. Mientras que con aquellas personas que en teoría se hacen llamar mis amigos, pero yo no los veo de esa manera, soy un chico totalmente diferente. Me temo que ya te diste cuenta de cómo soy por lo que pasó en el cine. Realmente lo siento, pero es la única manera que encontré para que la gente me aceptase y ser por una vez en la vida el que manda. Mi mayor pasión aunque no lo parezca es la lectura y sobre todo tocar el piano. Me parece que hasta aquí llega mi monólogo – dijo imitando mis palabras anteriores – Alguna pregunta?- inquirió.

-Mmm, sí – dije – me parece que se te ha olvidado explicarme un aspecto muy importante de tu vida – dije, el extrañado me miró ceñudo sin entenderme – Tanya.

-Oh claro, ella es mi novia si se le puede decir de alguna forma – dijo fastidiado.

-Porque lo dices de esa manera, parece que ella sea una carga para ti, de la forma en que lo dijiste – cuestioné.

-Realmente es una carga que no se cómo quitarme de encima. Al principio todo era diferente ella no era tan superficial y cínica cómo ahora y lo peor de todo es que ella me está arrastrando a comportarme de la misma forma. – dijo agachando la cabeza.

-Pero sientes algo por ella? – pregunté con el alma en vilo.

-Ahora que se lo que es querer a una persona me he dado cuenta que no la amo – dijo mirándome fijamente como si desease hacerme entender alguna cosa con esas palabras. – Bella, crees en el amor a primera vista? – me dijo acercándose lentamente a mí.

-Sí –contesté embriagada pro su aroma.

-Te creerías si te digo que me fascinas y que me has dejado ciego ante tanta perfección – me confesó a milímetros de mis labios. Pero en ese instante una corriente eléctrica sacudió mi cuerpo haciéndome despertar de mi ensimismamiento y apartarme rápidamente.

-Me debo ir Edward – dije mientras me dirigía hacia la puerta, una vez dentro del departamento me di cuenta que era la última que quedaba en el lugar.

-Espera – dijo agarrándome del brazo, para girarme – siento haber sido tan brusco contigo Bella, pero lo que te he dicho es cierto, dentro de mí está creciendo un fuerte sentimiento hacia ti que no puedo controlar – me explicó. Ene se momento saqué el valor que creí haber perdido y me encaré a él.

-Quiero que sepas que yo no soy el segundo plato de nadie y menos de un chico que para conseguir agradar a los demás insulta y humilla a las personas de su alrededor. Espero que te des cuenta que tus "amigos" al final te van a traicionar, porque eso no son amigos, son compañeros de gamberradas y permíteme decirte que para estar estudiando medicina y tener la edad que tienes ya eres mayorcito para hacer esas cosas – le repliqué provocando que en su cara se instalase una mueca de dolor. Pero por mucho que le doliese era la verdad y debería asumirla antes de que fuese demasiado tarde.

Aproveché el momento en el que estaba aturdido por mis palabras, para escapar de aquel lugar corriendo. Cuando llegué a casa, estaba tan nerviosa, que no podía ni abrir la puerta, por lo que piqué. Provocando que una dormida Ángela me abriese la puerta.

-Dónde estabas Bella, te estuve buscando, pero no te encontraba – dijo.

-Lo siento amiga, pero me entretuve. Mejor hablamos mañana, me muero de sueño – dije simulando un bostezo, que para nada era real ya que la conversación que acababa de tener me había dejado completamente desvelada.

Aturdida me metí en la cama y aunque lo creía imposible en cuanto mi cabeza tocó la almohada, caí en un profundo sueño, donde un par de ojos verdes estaban a mi lado.


	7. Empiezan las clases y empiezan las pelea

7. Empiezan las clases y empiezan las peleas.

Después de unos días después de la fiesta, en los que intenté evitar a Edward lo máximo posible, llegó el primer día de clases. En estos momentos podía decir que era oficialmente una universitaria.

Me encontraba tendida sobre la cama esperando a que sonase el despertador para empezar a arreglarme, pero decidí que ya era hora de levantarse antes que mi propia mene me jugase una mala pasada haciendo planes para el curso. Los nervios del primer día prácticamente me habían tenido todo el día anterior histérica, por lo que mucho antes de la hora normal para acostarse me tome unas pastillas para el resfriado que me dejaban dormida en cuestión de segundos. Era la primera vez que utilizaba pastillas para conseguir dormirme, pero era una situación y un momento en el que lo necesitaba completamente, porque sino me tiraría toda la noche dando vueltas en la cama y me levantaría con unas enormes y feas marcas azules bajo mis ojos. Pero el acostarme tan temprano me trajo la consecuencia de levantarme dos horas antes de lo planeado.

Por ese motivo me encontraba a las seis de la mañana bajo el grifo de la ducha, intentando despejarme completamente. Al salir del baño, me asomé al balconcito que tenía en mi dormitorio y comprobé que todavía hacía mucho calor. Si apenas a las seis de la mañana hacia esta calor significaba que hoy sería un día bastante caluroso.

Me dirigí hacia el armario y después de observarlo y de removerlo todo decidí ponerme una linda camiseta blanca con alguna flor, unos pantaloncitos tejanos cortos con flores dibujadas y una gran pulsera color verde lima. Y en los pies hoy me pondría mis cuñas azules y blancas. (ver perfil). Con todas las cosas preparadas fui a la cocina y tranquilamente me preparé unas ricas tostadas con mermelada y un vaso de leche fresca. Justo cuando estaba acabando de fregar los utensilios de la cocina que había ensuciado mientras desayunaba, entró Ángela en pijama y por la cara que traía seguramente se acababa de despertar.

-Buenos días compañera – le saludé y le di un besito en la mejilla como saludo de buenos días.

-Hola Bella, cuanto rato llevas despierta? – preguntó observándome detenidamente.

-Pues ya llevo un ratito, es que ayer me acosté me acosté muy temprano y hoy no podía aguantar más tiempo en la cama – le expliqué. – Bueno guapa me voy a arreglar que el primer día hay que dar buena impresión. – le dije picándole con el dedo el estómago, provocando que estallase en carcajadas ya que era su punto débil de cosquillas.

Una vez en mi cuarto me puse la ropa que anteriormente había preparado y que únicamente tenía que ponérmela. Al hacerlo me di cuenta que junto con los zapatos me veía increíblemente bien. Orgullosa de mi cuerpo y del resultado final de mi ropa, me dirigí al espejo donde los treinta minutos siguiente los pasé maquillándome, de una manera que el maquillaje resaltase mis virtudes y todos aquellos rasgos y facciones que me hacían ver sexy, peor que a la vez no se notase mucho para darle un toque de naturalidad a mi rostro. El pelo fue otro tema totalmente diferente. Después de hacerme una infinidad de recogidos opte por alisarme el flequillo de lado y ondularme el resto del pelo para acabar recogiéndolo en un precioso recogido que dejaba caer el pelo sobre mis hombros (ver perfil).

Una vez estuve totalmente lista, con la mochila preparada y físicamente divina, salí del dormitorio topándome con los escrutiñadores ojos de mi amiga Rose que al verme vino corriendo hacia mí y me abrazó.

-Estas preciosa Bella – me dijo mientras las dos nos agarrábamos de las manos y dábamos saltitos.

-Tú también estás divina, ya verás como hoy tu querido novio no te soltara ni aunque se lo ruegues cuñadita – le dije guiñándole el ojo. Desde la fiesta en el departamento de Edward, rose y mi hermano Emmet habían empezado a salir, provocando que en el grupo de amistades ya hubiese una pareja, pero por las miraditas de Ángela con vez a mi me parece que dentro de poco serán dos parejitas.

-Morena mía, que te parece si nos encaminamos hacia las aulas? –dijo mirando su reloj. – Por cierto y Ángela? – preguntó.

-Hace unos diez minutos se ha ido porque había quedado con Ben para ir juntos a clases – dije mirándola mientras movía las cejas sugestivamente. - Espera un momento que voy a coger mi móvil y ya nos vamos. Al entrar en mi cuarto me di cuenta que mi blackberry estaba sonando pero al coger el teléfono tansolo se escucho un suspiro y se cortó la llamada. Aquello, había sido muy extraño, pero no le di importancia y salimos rumbo a la facultad.

Como era mi primer año, Rose me acompañó hasta la puerta de mi aula y allí nos despedimos con un abrazo. Al entrar me encontré el aula llena y me tuve que sentar al lado de un chico muy blanco de piel con el cabello castaño y unos lindos ojos azules. Pero lo que más le caracterizaba como a mi hermano Emmet era su cuerpo bien musculado. En cuanto me senté me sonrió y se giró hacia mí.

-Hola mi nombre es Demetri, pero los amigos me llaman Dem – dijo amablemente extendiéndome la mano. Gustosa se la acepté y nos estrechamos las manos como signo de saludo y presentación.

-Hola, mi nombre es Isabella, pero prefiero que me llamen Bella. Encantada de conocerte – dije coquetamente. Él abrió la boca para decir algo pero la voz del profesor nos hizo volver a la realidad y concentrarnos en nuestra primera clase como universitarios.

Cuando el timbre sonó me encaminé hacia la puerta para asistir a mi próxima clase, pero una mano me detuvo y me hizo voltearme.

-Había pensado que como vamos a hacer las mismas clases, podríamos ser amigos e intentar pasar el mayor tiempo posible juntos. Me entiendes? No quiero parecer pesado ni agobiante, simplemente me gustaría ser tu amigo – dijo mirándome nervioso. Ahora que me fijaba de cerca Dem era un chico muy hermoso, por lo que acepte encantada su proposición.

-Pues venga, nuevo amigo, que si no vamos ya, llegaremos tarde – dije agarrándome de su brazo y entre risas y conversaciones llegamos a la siguiente clase.

A su lado la mañana se me paso de lo más deprisa y cuando me di cuenta ya era la hora de juntarme con los chicos para comer. Por lo que se me ocurrió una maravillosa idea.

-Dem que te parece si comes conmigo – cuando dije esa parte se le iluminó el rostro – y con mis amigos – puso un gesto de desilusión que no entendí. – es que había quedado con ellos para comer y me encantarías que te unieras al grupo – le supliqué.

-Vale morena, iré. Pero porque me pones esa carita eeh – dijo bromeando.

Justo cuando entramos en la cafetería un montón de miradas cayeron sobre nosotros, pero sin molestarnos en prestarles atención nos dirigimos a la barra para pedir la comida y antes de poder darme cuenta me encontraba sentada en una mesa con todos mis amigos y Dem incluido, quien se había llevado muy bien con todos. Estábamos riendo y bromeando, Dem y yo estábamos muy cerca el uno del otro, cuando de repente Dem ya no estaba a mi lado sino que se encontraba en el suelo. En ese momento estaba totalmente confundida por lo que había pasado, pero un gruñido me sacó de mi ensoñación y me dirigí a levantar a Dem. Al voltearme para encarar al que le había hecho eso a mi amigo, me tope con unas orbes esmeraldas que me observaban con una mezcla de dolor, rabia y de un sentimiento que no supe descifrar.

-Intentas parecer ser diferente, pero eres igual a ellas. – me chilló, provocando que toda la cafetería se quedase en silencio a la expectativa de la pelea.

-Pero que estás diciendo, que te pasa Edward – intente acercarme a él para tranquilizarlo pero el me miró reprobatoriamente.

-No te acerques a mí. Eres una cualquiera. El otro día me estuviste provocando y ahora en cuanto me doy cuenta ya tienes a otro con el que entretenerte – me dijo con todo el odio que llevaba en su interior. Pero no soporté sus palabras y le di una sonora cachetada, mientras las lágrimas por sus palabras se escapaban de mis ojos. No entendía como un chico al que hacia tan poco tiempo que conocía me afectase tanto Por eso decidí salir corriendo, antes de romper a llorar frente a todos.

Corrí hacia mi dormitorio y me encerré, allí me desahogué. Continuaba llorando con la cabeza enterrada en la almohada, cuando unas caricias me hicieron sacar la cabeza de donde la tenia escondida para ver quien estaba allí conmigo. Se trataba de Dem, quien me miraba preocupado.

-Que ha pasado, princesa? – me preguntó.

-Pues en verdad no lo sé. No sé que ha pasado para que se comporte de esta manera contigo y a mí me haya dicho lo que me ha dicho – dije cabizbaja.

-Haber vamos a empezar desde el principio. Cuando lo conociste? – preguntó, me acomodé en la cama y empecé a explicarle.

-Pero entonces según lo que me has explicado no pasó nada entre vosotros. Aunque él en cierta forma se te declaro – reflexionó.

-Pero tiene novia – dije moviendo los brazos.

-Quieres saber lo que yo creo? – Preguntó, y asentí – yo creo que le ha dado un ataque de celos cuando nos ha visto tan cerca- en cierta parte su teoría era lógica y probablemente posible. Pero había una parte que me decía que una persona tan perfecta se pudiera poner celoso en lo que a mí respecta. Además el tiene novia. Porque no se va con ella y me deja tranquila?

-Mira Bella, yo no quiero tener problemas con nadie y menos por una chica. Básicamente porque yo no estoy enamorado de ti ni jamás lo estaré. – esas palabras me dejaron un poco extrañada. – me refiero a que Mike ya no es el único gay del grupo. – confesó tapándose la cara con las manos por la vergüenza.

-Ahhh! Eres gay – dije dando botes por toda la habitación.

-Bella tranquilízate. Oye tenemos que hacer algo para que Cullen te suplique perdón por sus palabras de rodillas. – me dio una idea para el plan perfecto contra el chulo de Cullen. Las cosas no iban a acabar así, Edward no sabía con quien se estaba metiendo.


	8. Encarándote

8. Encarándote.

Desde el incidente en la cafetería con Edward, los cuchicheos y las miraditas no me dejan tranquila. Llegando al extremo que más de una vez mi hermano Emmet se ha enfrentado a gente que no paraba de decir cosas de mí. Esta no se la perdonaré.

No había vuelto a hablar con él. El simple hecho de verlo me duele, aunque resulte extraño que una persona a la que apenas conoces te pueda provocar tanto dolor, pero es la verdad con la que vivo cada día.

Los días pasaron y con ello las primeras semanas en la universidad. Mis amigos y yo cada vez éramos más unidos. Aunque al principio tansolo fuéramos Rose, Mike y yo. Se no acabaron uniendo mi hermano Emmet, que estaba saliendo con Rose, Ángela y Ben que desde hace unos días son pareja, y mi gran amigo Dem. Con Dem las cosas eran diferentes, de cara a los demás parecía que tuviéramos una relación, pero a nosotros no nos importaba. El aspecto de que Dem fuse gay era una faceta suya que tansolo a mí me había confesado, ya que él tenía miedo a la habladurías y no estaba seguro de cómo se tomarían sus familiares la noticia ya que eran una familia muy cerrada y chapada a la antigua.

El hecho que tansolo yo supiese la verdad de Dem, nos había ayudado a hacer rabiar a Cullen. Una de las cosas que más me dolió, fue que mi hermano Jake apoyase a Edward después de todo lo que me dijo delante de él. Ya no era mi hermano, sino que se había convertido en un niño bonito y rebelde que seguía hasta la muerte a Edward Cullen y a su pandilla y que hacía lo que ellos dijesen para conseguir ser aceptado. A Emmet no le había vuelto a dirigir la palaba e incluso se había cambiado de dormitorio dejando a mi hermano oso solo, pero él no perdió el tiempo y ahora comparte habitación con Dem.

Las cosas habían cambiado mucho, e incluso en algunos aspectos demasiado. Y prácticamente la culpa de casi todo lo sucedido es de Cullen. Pero las cosas no se van a quedar así, ya va siendo hora que nosotros contraataquemos y si con eso nos teníamos que llevar por delante a Jake lo haríamos porque como he dicho antes el ya no era mi hermano sino una marioneta.

Sin darle más vueltas a las cosas me dirigí al comedor de la universidad donde me encontraría con mis amigos. Hoy era un día extremadamente caluroso y había optado por ponermeuna camiseta blanca que mostraba mi ombligo y unos pantaloncitos cortos color verde. Sumida en mis pensamientos entré al comedor, logrando atraer las miradas de deseo de los chicos y las miradas de envidia de las chicas.

-Bella – dijo una voz a mi espalda mientras unos fuertes brazos me estrechaban.

-Hola Emmet – le dije dándole un besito en la mejilla. – Donde están los demás? – pregunté mientras les buscaba con la mirada.

-Aún no han llegado. Pero quiero hablar contigo de una cosa, antes de que lleguen – me dijo seriamente.

-Claro, dime qué pasa? – pregunté curiosa.

-Es sobre Jake, hermanita, las cosas no pueden seguir así. Debemos hablar con él e intentar que vuelva a ser el chico de siempre. No te has fijado que ya no es él mismo, es como una pelotita a la que Cullen y sus amigos se van pasando. Y por no decir que a mi ya ni me saluda cuando me ve. – dijo furioso

-A mí si que me habla, pero yo siempre intento quitármelo de encima. Emmet me hizo mucho daño, aún sabiendo todo lo que dijo Edward de mí y sabiendo que es mentira y que yo no soy una cualquiera va y lo sigue como si fuese su Dios. – dije muy cabrada y dolida. Emmet me abrazó intentando tranquilizarme.

-Que pasa Bellita que estas tan enfadada? – preguntó una socarrona pero aterciopelada voz a mi espalda. – Que pasa alguna de tus conquistas te ha dejado tirada? – no soporté esas palabras y me giré para encararlo, con lágrimas en los ojos. Él me observó sorprendido porque sus palabras me dañasen tanto. – Lo sien – empezó a decir pero lo corté.

-Cállate! – chillé – Déjame tranquila, que te he hecho para que me trates de esta forma. No tienes derecho a decirme todo lo que me dices, ya que no me conoces de nada – dije llorando y enfrentándolo.

-Bella.. – susurró, y pude ver dolor en sus ojos.

-Eres la persona más despreciable que jamás he conocido. No me hables, no me mires. Haz como si no existiera y vete con tu noviecita a cagarla todos juntos. Y esto también va por ti Jake. Desde cuando permites que me hablen y me traten peor que a una colilla. No te reconozco, tú ya no eres mi hermano así que no te molestes en volver a hablarme. Porque no quiero saber nada más de ninguno de vosotros – dije soltando todo lo que me había guardado. Antes que pudiese reaccionar Emmet tenía agarrado del cuello a Cullen.

-Aléjate de ella, o te aseguro que haré de tu vida un auténtico infierno – dijo soltándole de golpe. Todos en el comedor nos miraban sorprendidos.

-Que pasa aquí? – preguntó Dem a mi lado mientras me consolaba y yo enterraba mi rostro lleno de lágrimas en su pecho.- Que le has hecho sanguijuela? – espetó furioso mirando a Edward.

-Tú cállate, que no tienes vela en este entierro. Todo iba perfecto hasta que apareciste. Pero no te creas que te voy a dejar hacer lo que quieras. – chilló Edward empujando levemente a Dem.

-Venga Ed, déjalo ya. Vámonos – le dijo un chico rubio mientras lo agarraba del brazo y lo arrastraba hasta la salida.

-Bella, siento mucho lo que ha pasado – me dijo Rose, quien agarraba a Emmet para que no saliese detrás de ellos y les pegase una paliza.

-No pasa nada – dije secándome las lágrimas que se encontraban esparcidas por mi rostro. – Emmet tranquilízate, debemos comportarnos, recuerda que estamos aquí gracias a la beca y que tal y como la hemos conseguido nos la pueden quitar. – le recordé, provocando que de repente su rostro se serenase, o por lo menos lo intentó porque sabía que aún estaba tentado a seguirlos y darles una buena tunda.

-Y ahora que va a pasar Bella? – preguntó Ángela.

-Pues que ya me he cansado que me llamen cualquiera sin motivo, ahora voy a ser yo la que tenga el control – dije sonriendo maliciosamente. Provocando que a Emmet se le descompusiese el rostro – No te preocupes hermanito, tansolo será delante de ellos para hacerlos rabiar, tu sabes que yo nos soy de las que se acuestan con el primero que les dice cosas bonitas. – le tranquilicé. – Ha llegado la hora de jugar a mi juego.-

-Así se habla Bella. – me animó Dem mientras chocábamos las manos en señal de victoria.

-Chicos tengo una magnífica idea – dijo Rose, mirándonos a todos con sus azules ojos aunque en ellos pude distinguir un brillo de malicia.

-Que es lo que más les gusta a las tontas de las Barbies y a estos – dijo señalando despectivamente a la puerta por donde habían salido minutos antes los chicos.

-La popularidad – susurré

-Ser los mejores – susurró Ben.

-Oh Rose me encanta tu idea, es magnífica amiga. Ya va siendo hora que le devolvamos todas las maldades que nos han hecho. – dijo Mike contento.

-Un momento me he perdido – dijo Emmet. Todos estallamos en carcajadas, ya que de todo el grupo era el más lento en pillar y entender.

-Pues hermanito, nos vamos a encargar de quitarles sus estatus sociales, es decir, vamos a conseguir ser los más populares y sobretodo conseguirlo a través de ser amigos de todos no de ridiculizar a la gente- le expliqué.

-Me encanta la idea – chilló Emmet eufórico.

-Pues chicas, esta misma noche empezamos – dijo Mike restregándose las manos coo si estuviese pensando un maquiavélico plan.

-Esta noche? – preguntó Ángela.

-Si amiga, esta noche es la gran fiesta en la que se celebra el inicio de los exámenes. Se realiza en el mirador y allí se encontraran todas las personas que estudian en esta universidad. Un buen inicio para hacernos notar, no creéis? – explicó Mike, quien por lo visto en su cabeza ya había maquinado el plan a la perfección.

-Pues entonces a que estamos esperando para arreglarnos? – inquirí. – Chicas debemos ir de compras, para ser las más bonitas pero a la vez sin llegar a ser las guarras de la fiesta. Para eso ya está Tanya y sus amigas – dije riéndome, mis amigos no tardaron en unirse a mis risas.

Pasamos la tarde de tienda en tienda, al final tuvimos que llamar a los chicos para que nos ayudasen con las bolsas ya que no podíamos con ellas. Íbamos cantando a pleno pulmón la canción de Ella no sigue modas de nuestro mayor ídolo Juan Magan. Cuando Rose de repente paró de cantar y bajó la música.

-Bella, tú eres la campeona estatal y continental de animadoras no? – preguntó.

-Sí, ahora que me lo recuerdas me debo presentar a las pruebas para entrar en el grupo de animadoras de la universidad – me recordé a mi misma.

-Pues me parece que ese factor nos va a ayudar con nuestro plan. – dijo sonriente. Ángela y yo nos miramos sin entender a lo que se refería – A que no sabéis quienes han intentado por todos los medios entrar en el equipo de animadoras pero nunca lo han conseguido? – dijo riendo socarronamente.

-Tanya y sus secuaces? – pregunté.

-Ya verás la cara que se les quedará cuando te vean entrar a la primera – dijo partiéndose de risa.

-Chicas, a vosotras os gustaría ser animadoras? – les pregunté. Sería muy buena idea estar juntas en esto.

-Claro que nos gustaría pero tansolo admiten a gente que realmente sea muy buena – dijo Ángela cabizbaja.

-Que os parece si mañana por la tarde, después de comer, os enseño todo lo que sé. Seguro que si preparamos una bonita coreografía, no se resistirán a vuestros encantos naturales – dije muy segura de lo que les estaba diciendo.

-Gracias Bella – dijeron las dos a la vez mientras botaban en sus asientos.

-Para eso estamos las amigas, además no sería igual de divertido sin vosotras. Y la sorpresa y rabia será aún mayor en sus caras – dije riéndome.

Entre risas y comentarios, llegamos al campus. Después de una larga discusión acerca de dónde nos arreglaríamos decidimos que después de darnos una ducha cada una en sus baños nos reuniríamos en mí dormitorio, ya que allí tenía todo lo necesario para estar divinas.

Las cosas a partir de esa noche iban a cambiar, ahora era nuestro turno de hacernos notar y de tener el poder. Y ellos sufrirían con las consecuencias.


	9. Disculpas

9. Disculpas.

No estaba dispuesta a permitir que me tratasen como si fuese un trapo. Por eso esta noche me iba a encargar personalmente de quitarle el puesto a la oxigenada de Tanya. Edward era otro mundo, al fin y al cabo él era el creador de toda esta porquería en la que me habían metido. Hoy sería una noche especial y tendría que estar más bonita que nunca. Por lo que después de un largo baño, con gran delicadeza y esmero empecé a cubrir cada centímetro de mi piel de crema hidratante.

-Bella, ya estamos todos aquí- dijo Mike picando en la puerta del baño.

-Ahora salgo- me sorprendí que fuese tan tarde, por lo que rápidamente acabé. Pero antes de salir odié no haber llevado más ropa, pensando que estaría sola, por lo que tuve que salir en ropa interior.

-Ya era hor-empezó a decir Ben, pero cuando me vio se me quedó mirando mientras se le abría la boca, igual que al resto de chicos que se encontraban en la sala.

-Bella, estas buenísima- dijo Mike mirándome de arriba abajo.

-Bella, haz el favor de entrar en el cuarto y vestirte – dijo Emmet rojo de la rabia mirando a los chicos, el tan sobreprotector como siempre.

Rápida como el viento corrí a mi dormitorio. Llevaba el tiempo encima, ya que me había entretenido demasiado en el baño. Ni siquiera sabía lo que me pondría- Remenee todo el armario hasta que al final encontré el conjunto perfecto, aunque era demasiado provocador y corto, me enamoré de él nada más verlo y me lo puse. Consistía en un vestido sin mangas y con un escote en forma de corazón bastante pronunciado, era negro y muy ceñido al cuerpo y a estos factores provocadores le hemos de añadir que la palabra super corto se quedaba escaso , ya que era una miniatura, pero me quedaba perfecto. Como la fiesta era al aire libre y por la noche me puse una chaquetita tejana que le daba un toque más informal, junto con unos zapatos vertiginosos de tacón negros con purpurina. Iba sumamente perfecta y lista para la ocasión. El pelo me lo dejé suelto y rebelde, produciendo que me cayese en cascada por la espalda y que en las puntas se me hiciesen unos leves tirabuzones. Una vez vestida y peinada empecé a maquillarme poniéndole mucho esmero. Los ojos los delinee con lápiz de ojos negros y las pestañas muy marcadas y largas produciendo que los ojos se me viesen más grandes y bonitos. Los labios me los pinté de rojo, con un leve color rosa en las mejillas que me hacía ver adorable. Sencillamente me veía perfecta.

-Bella, vamos a llegar tarde!- chillaba Dem desde el otro lado de la puerta.

-Ya está, no seáis impacientes- dije saliendo del dormitorio y encarando a mis amigos quienes se encontraban fuera esperando impacientes a que saliese lista para poder irnos. – Esta noche vamos a arrasar! - dije dando brincos por todo el salón, provocando que estallasen en carcajadas. Entre risas nos dirigimos a los coches, después de una larga discusión al final decidimos que lo mejor sería que tansolo nos llevásemos dos coches. Uno para las chicas y otro para los chicos, así pasase lo que pasase no nos quedaríamos tirados en medio de la fiesta. Como era de esperar ni Emmet ni yo quisimos ser los conductores de la noche y así poder beber y disfrutar de la noche.

Los segundos pasaron a ser minutos y los minutos horas y aún no habíamos conseguido llegar. Todos estaban de los nervios y yo no podía hacer más que reir, por lo extraña que era la situación en la que nos encontrábamos.

-Pero no decías que sabías llegar – le chilló Emmet a Mike quien se encontraba mirando el mapa desde todos los ángulos posibles para ver en que se había equivocado.

-El año pasado fui por el mismo lugar y llegué a la fiesta.- dijo angustiado.

-Pues si hubieses ido por este camino hubieses llegado a una calle sin salida, como en la que nos encontramos ahora- le chilló Ben, quien también estaba de los nervios.

-Chicos tranquilizaos, no es el fin del mundo – dije entre carcajadas, ganándome unas miradas furibundas.

-Pero se puede saber que es lo que te produce tanta gracia. Porque yo no la encuentro al hecho que estemos perdidos a las doce de la noche en medio del campo- me chilló Emmet, realmente estaba enfadado ya que pocas veces eran las que él llegaba a chillarme.

-No os preocupéis ya veréis como llegamos, y al ser los últimos causaremos sensación y podremos arrasar al completo- justo les estaba explicando mi punto de vista cuando escuché como una melodía salía de mi bolso.- El móvil- chillé corriendo hacia el coche de Rose y sacando el aparato del mini bolso.

-Bella al aparato, dígame- contesté animada sin mirar el identificador de llamadas.

-Hola princesa- reconocí la voz de mi hermano desde el otro lado de la línea.- Por favor no cuelgues- me dijo justo cuando me disponía a colgar.

-Que es lo que quieres- espeté tremendamente seria.

-Bella, yo no quiero estar mal contigo, sabes que te quiero con locura.- esas palabras hicieron que todo el rencor hacia mi hermano desapareciese, pero cuando iba a contestarle escuché como alguien que se encontraba junto a él le decía: pregúntale si se encuentra bien y donde está. Aquello me extrañó.

-Oye Jake con quien estas?- le pregunté curiosa.

-Pues con todos mis amigos Bella- me dijo, como si fuese la cosa más evidente del mundo.

-No me refiero a eso, digo que quien se encuentra junto a ti justo en estos momentos- le aclaré. De fondo pude escuchar un claro : mierda.

-Oh bueno…-dijo nervioso- pues… estoy con Edward – aclaró, aquella confesión hizo que mis tripas se retorcieran.

-Jake, puedo hablar contigo y que no se entere el chulo playa de tu amigo?- le pedí furiosa.

-Bella!- me reprendió – no seas tan dura con él.

-Como puedes tener el valor de decirme que no sea tan dura con él, cuando por su culpa todo el mundo cuchichea a mi costa y se piensan que soy una cualquiera siendo mentira. Y lo más fuerte sin conocerme, que no se crea que por que estuve con él hablando una noche me conoce perfectamente- le recriminé- Pero sabes lo que más me dolió- le dije con la voz entrecortada.

-Bella…- me suplico y pude escuchar el dolor que destilaba su voz.

-No ahora me vas a escuchar- le avisé- Lo que más me dolió es que en vez de defender a tu hermana, lo que hiciste es seguirle el rollo a tu amiguito y permitir que me tratase como una colilla delante de todo el mundo. Pero ya os podéis ir preparando, porque estoy harta de tragar y no poder hacer nada. – sin darle tiempo a contestar colgué.

-Bella, estas bien?- me preguntó Emmet acariciándome los hombros.

-Si, Emmet no te preocupes – le susurré abrazándolo para que no me pudiese ver a los ojos, porque en cuanto me mirase a los ojos sabría lo que me sucedía.

-Bella, una cosa. Tu móvil no tiene GPS?- me preguntó mirando el móvil que tenía entre mis manos. En ese momento caí en cuenta que tenía razón.

-Venga chicos todos a los coches de nuevo que ya sabemos llegar- dije anotando la dirección de la fiesta en el móvil y de una forma muy fácil conseguimos llegar rápidamente.

-Mike ya puedes adorar al móvil de mi hermanita porque sino te hubiese matado- le dijo Emmet al pobre Mike dejándolo blanco por lo impresión de sus palabras. Lentamente me acerqué a él por detrás y lo abracé.

-No te preocupes, yo te protejo- esas palabras hicieron que todos estallásemos en carcajadas ya que Mike me sacaba tres cabezas. Continuábamos riéndonos cuando se nos acercaron Jake y Edward. En vez de enfrentarlos, me escapé por detrás y me escabullí entre la gente. Después de un rato de bailar y de conocer a una multitud de gente, a pesar de los que se creían los reyes de la universidad el resto de personas eran de lo más agradables y divertidas.

Me encontraba buscando un vaso para ponerme una bebida ya que me encontraba seca de tanto hablar y bailar. No lograba encontrar un vaso cuando de repente una bebida color blanco se me plantó delante. Me gire para ver quién me la ofrecía y me tope con la mirada penetrante de Dem.

-Mi niña, tómate esto que te lo acabo de preparar- me dijo entregándome el vaso.

-Que es eso?- le pregunté probándolo- Mmm… me encanta.- dije lanzándome a sus brazos.

-Tu hermano junto con el chulito se están acercando- dijo con la mirada perdida tras mi espalda. Me puse tensa al saber el motivo por el que se acercaban.

-Bella- dijo Jake detrás de mí. Me giré para encararlos y los fulminé con la mirada. Mi hermano fue a acariciarme el hombro, pero antes qu eme tocase me aparté.

-No me toques- le espeté agresivamente. En su cara se instaló una mueca de dolor. De repente entre mi hermano y Edward me agarraron de ambos brazos y me llevaron a una zona donde la música se continuaba escuchando pero no había nadie.

-Queréis hacer el favor de soltarme- les chillé cuando me pusieron en el suelo.

-Tranquilízate- me dijo Edward agarrándome de la mano y mirándome de la misma forma que me miró la noche de la fiesta.

-Con que derecho me dices que me tranquilice- le chillé golpeando con mi dedo índice su pecho.

-Bella por favor tranquilízate y perdóname- me suplicó Jake con lágrimas en los ojos- no sé que te ha pasado cuando estábamos hablando antes al principio parecía que me habías perdonado pero luego has cambiado repentinamente- inquirió.

-Lo que pasó es que estoy harta que tú- dije señalando a Edward- te creas que tienes algún derecho sobre mí, cuando no me conoces absolutamente de nada. Pero de lo que estoy más harta es que nos venimos a California para estar los tres juntos y desde que te juntas con los chulitos nos has ignorado completamente, llegando al extremo de permitir que me digan que soy una cualquiera cuando tú mejor que nadie sabes que no lo soy – le dije entre sollozos.

-Mi niña lo siento- dijo abrazándome- perdóname, sabes que sin ti nos soy nada. Por favor – me suplicó mirándome a los ojos y pude ver como de sus lindos ojos salían grandes lágrimas. No pude aguantarlo más y lo abracé fuertemente.

-Te perdono, pero no me vuelvas a hacer daño. De acuerdo?- le dije mientras secaba sus lágrimas con besitos.

-Te lo prometo mi princesa. Pero creo que no soy el único que se merece tu perdón- dijo mirando a Edward y aquello me volvió a enfurecer pero al mirarlo y darme cuenta de su triste mirada. Cuando me di cuenta me encontraba apretándolo en un fuerte abrazo, que él no dudo ni un momento de corresponder.- Bueno, creo que tenéis que hablar y yo aquí sobro- dijo Jake.

-Jake espera, tienes que perdonarte con Emmet, el también aunque diga que te odia y que ya no eres su hermano sé que sufre- le expliqué.

-No te preocupes princesa, lo intentaré. Lo que no te prometo es que él quiera perdonarme.- me dijo asustado por lo que le esperaba.

-De eso me encargo yo- le aseguré con una sonrisa maliciosa.- Y tu chulo me parece que me debes una disculpa- le dije juguetonamente pero aún atenta y alerta por lo que me enfrentaba.

-Bella, sé que no tengo justificación posible para lo que hice.- dio cabizbajo.

-Porque no me explicas porque empujaste a uno de mis amigos al suelo en la cafetería?- empecé a saciar la lista de preguntas que surgían en mí después de aquel día.

-No sé por dónde empezar- dijo sentándose en una piedra mientras jugaba con sus manos nervioso. Silenciosamente me acerqué a él y como pude me agaché intentando que no se me viese nada ni que me cayese al suelo.

-Mírame- le dije levantando su cara- explícame lo que me tengas que explicar, porque no entiendo nada de lo que ha sucedido después de la fiesta. Pensé que éramos amigos, pero de repente me topo con que te presentas de la nada empujas a un buen amigo mío. – le expliqué.

-Bella, lo que te dije aquella noche era verdad. Nada más verte supe que te quería. Por eso cuando a los pocos días te vi abrazada y riendo junto con aquel chico y lo vi todo rojo de celos. Deseaba ser aquel chico y cuando empezó a decirte cosas en el oído, no lo soporté. Pero lo que más me dolió fue cuando lo defendiste y pensé que todo lo que me habías explicado hacia unas noches era para jugar conmigo y que ahora estabas con otro. Pero no te puedes llegar a imaginar lo arrepentido que estoy desde el momento en el que te vi llorar por primera vez a los días cuando me metí contigo- me dijo muy triste y con la cabeza gacha.- Se que no tengo justificación, pero te ruedo que me perdones.- me suplicó acariciándome la mejilla.

-No te prometo que te vaya a perdonar, pero puedo intentar que volvamos a empezar desde cero, como amigos.- le propuse, aunque no sabía como acabaría esta locura.- Eso sí, yo no me junto con chulos que consiguen que todo el mundo le haga caso por miedo a que le hagan la vida imposible. Como tú y tus amiguitos os encargáis a hacer- le avisé.

-Muchas gracias Bella. Quiero que sepas que por ti haría cualquier cosa- me dijo mirándome fijamente mientras me bebía de un solo trago la bebida que me había dado Dem.- Te puedo hacer una pregunta?- me dijo a lo que yo solamente asentí- Tu amiguito es tu novio?- dijo refiriéndose a Dem.

-Te aseguro que solamente somos amigos, por la simple razón que no vamos en la misma onda- dije intentando que lo entendiese pero sin llegar a confesar que mi amigo es gay.


	10. Que la fiesta no acabe!

10. Que la fiesta no acabe!

-Listo para volver a la fiesta?- le pregunte juguetonamente, aunque realmente me moría de ganas de ir allí y bailar y disfrutar de la noche junto a mis amigos y hermanos.

-Listo- dijo regalándome una linda sonrisa que me dejo por unos instantes deslumbrada. – Bella, enserio que me encantaría pasar mucho más tiempo contigo y que nos lleguemos a conocer completamente el uno al otro- explico mientras me acariciaba la mejilla dulcemente.

-Estaré encantada de compartir mi tiempo contigo mientras no menosprecies a mis amigos. Te aviso que te estaré vigilando y como me dé cuenta del más mínimo signo de burla o menosprecio hacia ellos como lo que paso en el cine y te prometo que ya no habrá más oportunidades- le avisé. Se limitó a mirarme seriamente y con cara de haberse quedado realmente impresionado por mi amenaza. Aunque parezca una niña buena cuando lo necesito saco mis garras. – Bueno ahora que ha quedado todo claro me parece que ya es hora de empezar a divertirse- le dije guiñándole un ojo mientras me dirigía dirección a la improvisada pista de baile.

-Emmet- chillé en cuanto lo vi para que me pudiese encontrar ya que mi poca estatura en estas ocasiones no me ayudaba mucho.

-Donde te habías metido hermanita- preguntó más serio de lo normal.

-He estado hablando con Jake y creo que le deberías dar una oportunidad el pobre está realmente arrepentido de cómo se ha comportado. – en cuanto escuchó aquellas palabras su boca se abrió de tal manera que pensé que se le saldría la mandíbula de lugar.

-Perdona Bella, pero me lo puedes volver a repetir? Me parece que no te he escuchado bien- dijo incrédulo ante mis palabras.

-Emmet has escuchado perfectamente, yo lo he perdonado y creo que deberías hacer lo mismo, es nuestro hermano y porque se haya equivocado una vez no significa que lo tengamos que martirizar durante toda su vida- le expliqué. Aunque no quedó del todo convencido sé que mis palabras hicieron que su corazoncito se reblandeciera y mirara con otros ojos la situación.- Por cierto sabes donde están los demás?- le pregunté ya que no conseguía ver a nuestros amigos.

-Están en la barra charlando- me explicó.

-Pues voy con ellos hermanito, me acompañas?- le pregunté mientras lo abrazaba por la espalda.

-Ves tú primera, que ahora iré yo- me dijo dándome un beso en la frente y perdiéndose entre la multitud. Como pude entre empujones que me propinaban la multitud de gente y entre saludos llegué donde se encontraban los chicos.

-Cómo va la fiesta?- les pregunté mientras me servía un vaso de malibú con piña, esta vez no debía pasarme con el alcohol ya que al día siguiente debía empezar a entrenar para las audiciones de animadoras, aunque sabía que sin hacer nada ya estaba dentro debí hacer un numero perfecto para que esas oxigenadas se diesen cuenta de quién era Bella Swan.

-Bella – chilló Mike mientras agitaba su mano frente mi cara – despierta.

-Dime- le dije saliendo de mis pensamientos.

-Te decía que si te apetece venir a bailar conmigo – me dijo agarrándome de la mano como si fuese su gran amor. Este chico era un gran teatrero, pero por eso le quería tanto.

-Claro que si rubio mio- le dije dándole una nalgada mientras nos dirigimos a la pista. Ese gesto fue visto por mucha gente que estalló en carcajadas porque sabían de las preferencias sexuales de mi amigo. Justo cuando llegamos a la pista empezó a sonar la famosa canción de Dony con la fabulosa Elena "Hot girls" – Dios mío Mike. Amo esta canción – le chillé.

Como locos empezamos a bailar y a movernos al compás de la música. Empezamos prácticamente los dos solos a bailar delante de todo el mundo que nos miraban sin atreverse a dejarse llevar pero con unas ganas tremendas. Por lo que me acerqué a Mike y le susurré-Empieza a sacar a gente a la pista. Es nuestra oportunidad- sensualmente me acerqué a un grupo de chicos que se veían bastante tímidos y los agarré de la mano para que me siguiesen y al notar mis intenciones empezaron a bailar a mi alrededor siguiéndome el rollo. En ningún momento me acerqué a ellos o baile con ellos insinuándome nada más que no fuese bailar con amigos y disfrutar, a diferencia de las zorras de Tanya y sus seguidoras. Seguía sacando a gente y bailando sin parar mientras de vez e cuando me tomaba un trago cuando me fijé en un chico rubio de ojos azules que no me quitaba la vista de encima. Sonriente me acerqué a él y me arroje en sus fuertes brazos.

-Jasper- chillé de emoción. En ese momento me daba igual que su novia y todos sus amigos estuvieran delante. – Como estas amigo? Ya me tienes olvidada- le dije imitando estar enojada con él aunque eso sería imposible.

-Lo siento Bella, pero las cosas han sido un poco complicadas últimamente y además tenía a mi princesa a mi lado. – me dijo señalando a una chica muy menuda con el pelo negro y facciones perfectas.

-Me alegro que todo te vaya muy bien amigo. Pero que te hayas enamorado no es escusa para abandonarme- le recriminé, realmente me había dolido que él también nos hubiese cambiado y substituido por sus nuevos amigos.

-Princesa no te enfades conmigo. Que sabes que te quiero mucho. Lo sabes, no morena? – me preguntó mirándome a los ojos.

-Claro que si pequeño- le dije mientras le daba un beso en su blanca nariz- Que te parece mi modelito? – le dije cambiando de tema y girando sobre mi misma para que me pudiese ver desde todos los ángulos.

-Estás preciosa – me dijo picándome con un dedo en las costillas y provocando que me riese estruendosamente. – Por cierto Bella quiero aprovechar que estas aquí para presentarte a mi perfecta y preciosa novia – dijo abrazando por la cintura a la chica que se suponía que debía ser su novia – Alice Cullen.

-Encantada Alice. Es un placer conocer a la chica que conquistó al Casanova de mi amigo- le dije provocando que todos estallásemos en carcajadas.

-Me alegra ver que se divierten – dijo una aterciopelada voz a mis espaldas. Cuando me giré me tope con los dulces ojos esmeralda de Edward que me miraban tiernamente.- Por lo que veo ya conociste a mi hermana Bella.- me dijo mientras me apartaba el pelo que había caído sobre mi cara.

-En verdad hermanito aún no he hablado con ella y lo estoy deseando después de todo lo que he escuchado sobre ella. Así que si me permites deja de hacerle carantoñas y déjame conocer a mi futura mejor amiga y cuñada – cuando escuche esa última palabra escupí la bebida que me acababa de meter en la boca.

-Alice- le dijo Edward amenazadoramente y en un tono que daba miedo.

-Pues eso, encantada de conocerte Bella. Tenía muchísimas ganas de poder hablar contigo porque intuyo que seremos grandes amigas pero como había un poco de tensión en el ambiente decidí esperar a que se solucionasen las cosas. Y aquí estoy.- dijo todo atropelladamente provocando que estallase en carcajadas.

-No te preocupes Alice, tranquila yo también tenía ganas de conocerte.- le dije mientras le daba un abrazo demostrándole que la apreciaba.

-Pero no creo que lo hayas ansiado tanto como yo.- dijo muy seria y en cuanto pronunció aquellas palabras tanto Edward como Jasper le dieron un sonoro beso en cada una de sus mejillas.

-Porque dices eso? – le pregunté sin entender.

-Desgraciadamente por ser la hermana de este menso me tocó convivir en una zona de la universidad que realmente no me gusta. Allí la gente es muy superficial. Pero en cambio tu tienes a tus amigas y vives una vida normal haciendo lo que quieres y aunque eres vacada eso no te impide plantarle cara a esta gente- me dijo asombrada – Desde que llgué que te observó y cada día me doy cuenta que quiero y necesito pertenecer a tu estilo de vida, a tu mundo- me confesó con los ojos repletos de lágrimas.

-Mira porque no hacemos una cosa. Con mis amigo estamos preparando como un estilo de golpe a la zona chula de la universidad. Queremos conseguri que se eliminen esos preámbulos e diferencias entre clases sociales, porque la universidad es un periodo de la vida para disfrutarlo y no para que te menosprecien o te recuerden a cada momento de donde perteneces- los tres me escuchaban atentamente- Por eso te propongo que te olvides de lo que la gente piense tal y como yo hago y que vivas tu vida. Y si tu vida la quieres vivir siendo libre y haciendo lo que se te antoje sin pensar en el que dirán me parece que serás bien recibida en el grupo- le expliqué.

-Dios Bella, muchísimas gracias. Realmente te voy a tomar la palabra- dijo mientras nos fundíamos en un fuerte abrazo.

-Bueno morena, me apetece mover un rato el esqueleto así que tirando para la pista- cuando nos dirigíamos hacia la pista me fijé que Edward y Jasper se quedaron es sus antiguas posiciones por lo que me acerqué a ellos y tomándolos de las manos los conduje hasta donde nos encontrábamos todos.

-Chicos llego el momento que todas las chicas estaban esperando. Damas agarrad a vuestros caballeros porque aquí viene una canción muy lenta- anunció el DJ. Automáticamente todas las parejas se juntaron y me quedé frente a Edward quien me tendió la manó.

-Hermosa dama, me concedería el placer de bailar con usted esta pieza- me dijo mirándome a los ojos. Ante tal petición no pude negarme y empezamos a bailar abrazados y con nuestros cuerpos entrelazados.

-Déjame decirte, que esta noche estas deslumbrante. Entre la oscuridad y el bullicio de personas consigues brillar con luz propia-me susurró Edward en el oído, provocando que mis hormonas se disparasen y que un leve rubor se apoderase de mis mejillas.

-Gracias-le dije avergonzada y bajando la cabeza. Pero el con dos dedos m eelevó la barbilla y me obligó a mirarlo a los ojos.

-No me prives del placer de poder ver tu lindo rostro, ahora que por fin he conseguido llegar a ti- me dijo mirándome fijamente a los ojos. En aquel momento de la noche no lo soporté más y sin que él se lo esperase me lancé a sus labios. Al instante de unirlos él reacciono y me correspondió el beso transmitiéndome en él ternura y lo que creo que era amor. Pero de aquello no estaba completamente segura. Cuando nos separamos en busca de aire el apoyo su frente contra la mía y me regaló una deslumbrante sonrisa.

-Que ha sido eso?- me preguntó entre alegre y confuso.

-Eso ha sido mi forma de decirte que mientras te comportes como esta noche y deje de hacer el estúpido estaré encantada de estar a tu lado- le aclaré. Edward me miró con una sonrisa pícara y esta vez fue él quien me besó.

Chicas lamento haberme retrasado pero las vacaciones de verano me han tenido sumamente ocupada. Os dejo este capítulo y anhelo que os guste tanto como me gusto a mi escribirlo. Espero sus reviews.


End file.
